The Oath
by Bananacakes141
Summary: Gajevy - An oath to serve and protect. Her's is to her kingdom. His is to her. When history repeats itself and a war begins can they both fulfill the duties?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Again! Welcome to the start of my newest story! That i actually have a plan for!_

please R&R!

much Love!

In the farthest corner of the courtyard there a statue of Knights. One had been forced to one knee, his armor cracked and a hand was missing. The other knight towered over him, victory just a hair breadth away, their blades pressed together so forceful there was a crack down one blade. The finer details on the carving were harder to make our due to years in the elements. Ivy grew around the base, and dead leaves and dirt collected in the crooks on the elbows and chips in the armor.

Yet it was her favorite. The story it told was poignant and, she thought, beautiful. During the War of Storms, a single knight from the Black army infiltrated the castle and attacked the king. The fight was nearly an even match, the clash of their blades like clamps of thunder in the empty hall of the throne room. The king eventually gained the upper hand cut off the knight's left hand. The knight put all his strength into pushing the king back, until his blade cracked.

Though it would have been easy the ing was unwillingly to shed anymore blood the king offered the knight an option. He would spare his life if he and each following generation, promised their honor, loyalty, and lives to the Royals of the Silver army. He accepted. So the Iron Knights were created. A single man and eventually a single apprentice stood as the closest guard to the King. Over time it became an order of sorts, their were stern guidelines set by previous Knights, all in the interest of upholding their oaths. The royals were not expected to follow any such guidelines as they had never set any forth. For hundreds of years the Iron Knights were known for their fierce loyalty to the king and unwavering bravery in battle. Many had died to save their King.

Including Metalicana, he went with her parents through an easy countryside ride, just to visit some of the border villages, and to see the ocean. Her mother loved the ocean, she said it reminded her of her daughter's hair when they were away from her. They were only supposed to be gone one week. However fate would have it differently. The details of what transpired that day are still murky. All Levy knew was that the king and queen were ambushed. Metalicana leaped into action fulfilling his oath, he held them off long enough for them to hide in a villagers house. Somehow one of the attackers got Metalicana from behind, slitting his throat, leaving him to bleed out slowly in the dirt. Unable to find the house they were hiding in the mysterious group of people burned down the entire village. Killing everyone. Levy was eleven.

Even all these years later. Staring at the aged statue in the corner of the courtyard her heart still broke. The memory of her parents' matching caskets laid heavy with flowers and garland, a crowd of hundreds of people paying their respects, even royals from neighboring kingdoms, and Metalicana's iron casket next to them. A plaque of honor inscribed on the front, and a teenage boy, his wild black hair pulled into a pony tail, stood next to it, a silent tear rolled down his cheek. The kingdom mourned for a month solid, Levy was sure that she would never smile again.

Faint footsteps brought Levy to the present, she looked up waiting for the person to appear from around the hedges. A tall dark skinned man appeared, his bald head shining in the morning sun. The scar over his eye wrinkled as he smiled at her.

"Your majesty, were home."

"Pantherlily!" Levy jumped up from the stone bench and wrapped her friend into a tight hug, " I can't tell you how happy I am to see you! How are you? Are your men well taken care of?"

"Your majesty, slow down everyone is fine. I was just hoping your would join me for breakfast?"

She smiled at her friend, "I would love to,"

She looped her hand through the crook in his arm and they made their way to the dining hall. After a few moments of silence she plucked up the courage to ask,

"How's Gajeel,"

He was silent, chewing on the words, their footsteps echoing through the hall as they passed silent guards and hundred year old oil paintings.

Her friend sighed, "He is... Gajeel,"

She sighed along with him, "Same as always,"

Ever since her coronation three years prior,when he also picked up his mantel of Iron Knight officially, he went from being distant and slightly off putting, to being flat out cruel. Especially to her, he refused to make eye contact for more than a few moments, and holding conversation with his was impossible. His body language was brooding and dark, even his eyes filled her with fear. Her father had always told her that the relationship between herself and her Iron Knight was a complex one. It was his duty to serve and protect her and it was her duty to make sure to always be a queen worthy of that honor.

"Keep trying my Queen he will come around," the man's voice cutting through her thoughts.

She puffed put her cheeks as she reached the doors to the dining hall, grateful to have a quiet breakfast with Lily. The moment was ruined when she opened the doors because sitting at the dining table was a nightmare. His black hair and dark clothes made him even more terrifying in contrast to the white walls and white marble floor. Then he looked up at her, his ruby eyes glueing her where she stood.

Lily leaned down and said innocently "Oh, did I forget to mention he's joining us for breakfast?"

Levy quickly composed herself and walked into the dining room, her shoes clicking against the marble floors. As she closed the distance between them, Gajeel stood in greeting as she reached the table. He towered over her small frame, like a tree does over a flower. She suppressed the shiver she felt coming on, this man was her protector, and thankfully not her enemy. She bowed her head at him.

"Good morning, Gajeel. You look well," her voice was too stiff for her liking, but she decided it was safer that way after weeks of absence.

"You as well," he paused and then mumbled, "your majesty", as if he'd forgotten.

They all sat as servers came and poured tea and offered scones, before the main course. She and Lily spoke about their latest supply collection. It was a long standing tradition in Uline, that merchants and farmers with excess offered it to the queen so that she could disperse it too those who were in need. There was a small group that travelled and gave out the supplies, which were normally things like blankets and flour. Sometimes they got lucky and were able to hand out salt and oil as well. Levy herself also added to the pile dresses, scarves, and cloaks. It was something her parents had done and her grandparents.

Pantherlily extended her people's thanks to her, and said things in the kingdom were as peaceful as ever. He mentioned off-handedly that he noticed a platoon moving from the Black army when they were near the border, but he doubted it was anything to worry about. Soon, Levy changed the subject from official business to her other interests,

"Now that you've returned we can resume my lessons," her voice becoming excited.

The dark man chuckled, "What would you like to pick up today?"

She thought for a moment, "I think hand to hand sounds good today,"

"Good choice, I could use the exercise,"

The entirety of the meal the Iron knight was silent. Munching on his breakfast and keeping his head down. Clearly not wanting to get involved. She didn't mind it, conversation with Gajeel was nearly impossible, not that she didn't try, every single day. Pantherlily, on the other hand couldn't help himself.

"Gajeel, would you like to join us?"

It was a ridiculous question, as the queen's personal guard he was required to be with her at all times. Which was suffocating if Levy was being honest with herself. She had been so thankful when Pantherlily had dragged him along for the supply drops. She could breathe even if just for a couple of weeks.

The other man looked up, "I think I'll pass. I wouldn't want to hurt the _queen_ ,"

The way he said queen was far too exaggerated. Hanging on the cusp of disrespect.

"Oi, watch your tongue," Lily warned, " besides Levy has improved much more than you give her credit for,"

"We'll see," Gajeel said his tone holding.

Levy stood abruptly. Gajeel and Lily scrambling to stand with her. She had enough of this man's disrespect and disinterest for his post. One he should be honored to hold, especially after the legacy his father left behind.

"So we shall," her eyes met his, she gave him the most authoritative look she could muster, and he sank back slightly. She tuned to Lily,

"I'll see you on the front lawn in a few hours,"

Then she strode out of the dining hall in a silent, angry huff.


	2. Chapter 2

The grass was cool and relaxing against his bare feet. The sharp autumn breeze bringing the scent of apples from the near by orchard to his nose. He stared at the fountain across from him the sound of dribbling water the poured from the cherub's lips helped drown out Lily's chastising.

He couldn't stop thinking about breakfast. He watched how she fought her fear when she saw him. He'd watched her every move for so many years he could read her like a damn book. He knew she wore that silver dress this morning in honor of the second king's birthday. It has been a simple gown, with a strip of white lace peaking out of the front of it. He couldn't help but think she'd looked very queenly in it. He also knew that it went against her soft nature to be so stern with him, which impressed him even more that she could conjure such a look and hold it.

"That was stupid. When will you learn," Pantherlily's speech came to an end.

"Humph, why don't you become the Iron knight if you're so sure you can do a better job," Gajeel sneered.

His friend sighed heavily next to him.

"You know very well I can't do that, only your blood can take your place,"

He laid back in the grass staring up the dark clouds that had rolled in, signaling an oncoming storm. He knew the words were true but it still ate at him.

"One day you'll have to come to terms that protecting her is in your blood. It's an honor, one that many wish they'd been born into,"

"It feels more like a curse, one where you end up dead for the sake of some person who barely knows you,"

"We spoke about this. Gajeel you agreed to let go of your anger. You know it's wrong to aim at her anyway. It's not fair to her and you know it. She lost her family in that fire too,"

It was true he had agreed to be different. For the sake of his father, who held the King in the highest regard, but letting go of things was harder than he could have imagined.

Pantherlily stood suddenly, signaling the approach of their queen. Gajeel grudgingly stood next to him. She has changed out of her dress into a pair of loose cotton pants and sleeveless white tunic. Her hands wrapped in cotton bandages just like his were. That couldn't have her showing up with split knuckles to some meeting.

"Get ready," Lily spoke as she reached them.

The two squared up in the middle of the lawn. The staff in the immediate area gathering to watch how their queen had progressed. He watched as the wind whipped at her clothing, even in such simple clothes, even in bare feet, she looked regal, and also like she wanted to kick his ass, the thought made him chuckle.

"Don't hold back shorty," he called over the wind.

At the sound of her despised nickname. She broke into a run her small body moving at him with speed that caught him off guard. She planted a solid right hook into his jaw. He stumbled backwards, and the small crowd cheered. She basked in her triumph a moment too long though, because he aimed a kick at her ribs. She managed to block it at the last moment, forcing her to leap backward. He advanced on her aiming punches at her face and sides. Now on the defense, all she could do was block, her forearms up in front of her face. He knew he'd leave bruises. Suddenly she ducked and planted the heel of her on his sternum, knocking the wind out him.

It was his turn to take a step back, to be on the defensive. She advanced on him using a complex combination of punches and kicks. Sweat matted her wild azure locks to the side of face. Until finally he left himself open and she crouched low and swept his feet out from under him with a kick so that he landed on his back. Hard. She stood above him placing her foot on this sweat dampened chest. Her face beamed down at him, adrenaline pumping through her veins, her whole body radiated the victory.

She lifted her foot off him and offered him her hand to help him up. Once on his feet she let out a cheerful laugh. One that made him smirk slightly, and made the small audience laugh as well. She had that effect of people.

Once she regained some composure she patted him on the chest,

"Oh, that was fun. Next time don't hold back okay?" She shot him a smile, one that he did not return.

She turned to Pantherlily who had joined them in the field. A proud smile on his face.

"You have improved greatly, I'm impressed,"

She bowed her head, "It's all thanks to you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and clean up,"

Gajeel simply grunted and headed in the opposite direction to clean up, Lily falling into step next to him. Gajeel waited patiently for the analysis that was sure to come. They reached the outdoor bath house, and Lily started in. He beamed like a proud father.

"She has come a long ways. Her hits are solid and accurate and her kicks have a fair amount force behind them. She has become more aware of her surroundings too, she used to have tunnel vision when it came to fighting,"

He continued on that way the entire time they bathed. Gajeel washed the dirt off from his travels and let the hot water in the tub relaxing his muscles. Lily continued from the stall next to him jabbering on and on. Finally Gajeel decided he'd sat through enough praise of the Queen he said,

"Lil, I was holding back,"

There was pause, and then,

"Yes, I know that. Thank you by the way, I know she loves to fight but we can't a bruised and bloody queen.

"I don't think she would be as bruised as you think she would," he settled back into the water.

A low chuckled reached his ears, "Did you just compliment her majesty?"

"I'm just sayin' the girl's got some spunk is all,"

The afternoon sun was low in the sky when the two men parted ways after lunch. Gajeel in search of her, and Lily to do whatever it was he did. He was the queen's military advisor but Gajeel was still foggy on what that meant exactly. Gajeel found Levy where she always was this time of day, tucked away in the deepest corner of the library, the girl had a thing for corners. She had a think volume in her hand. Her unruly blue locks tied in a bun to keep her hair out of her face. A pair of reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She had changed clothes again, this time a long sleeved silk shirt, it was still silver. She sat on a plush white couch a knitted blanket draped over her lap hiding her bare feet. He sat himself in a high backed chair of a matching color.

Without looking up she said, "You really don't have accompany me everywhere. I know how much you hate it,"

The observation surprised him, just a few weeks ago it would've taken her at least an hour to realize he was even there. Pantherlily was right, her tunnel vision was fading.

"I do have to actually," he crossed his arm and watched her face as her expressions changed, to the words on the page.

If he was being honest with himself he enjoyed this part of their days. Over the years that he had been her charge he'd come to take advantage of the quiet part of the afternoon. Sometimes when she thought he was sleeping she would read out loud. Which reminded him of his father, and how he would read to him by the fire in their chambers late at night. In truth however he never slept when he was in her presence. He couldn't. The rules of his oath prohibited him from doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n- Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first few chapters, I have quite a plan for this story so I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but i hope you'll stick with me!_

 _Anyway please R &R and enjoy!_

 _Much love!_

For years it had been the same routine every night, once they had reached their rooms, Levy always said good night to Gajeel. every night he just opened the door that stood across the hall from hers, and went inside. Every night she hoped he'd say something back, even just a nod of the head. Nearly ten years it had been this way, he never acknowledged the words let alone replied to them. She had stopped hoping for him to. Until that night, they reached their rooms. All the torches in the hall except the ones closest to their rooms were extinguished. Gajeel who had disappeared into the darkness next to her stepped into the warm puddle of light between their rooms like an apparition. As always Levy said,

"Good night, Gajeel,"

But as she put her hand on the bass knob to her bedroom he returned the words, they were muttered and nearly impossible to understand but they were there,

"G'night, Levy,"

He slipped into his room and locked the door before she could even turn around. She stood in the hallway for much longer than she should have, the words hanging in the air. Even now, hours later she was still digesting them. She stared at her ceiling, listening the coos of an owl somewhere outside. She was trying to figure out why now after all these years and he said something. He seemed as distant and unbearable as always, but maybe he was changing. Her mother always told her that people were like seasons, the change didn't come overnight, but subtly. She smiled, after a decade of winter, maybe they were finally coming into spring. There was still a lot of progress to be made with him, but this was a step forward. She rolled over carefully, as the bruises from the earlier fight started forming on her forearms. She knew he'd been holding back but pride welled in her just the same, she held her own against him.

Just as her breathing evened out and dreams were within her grasp, a bell sounded throughout the castle, the long reverberations resounding throughout the halls. Her eyes shot open, there was an intruder in the castle. She about to call for Gajeel when a gloved hand covered her mouth, and the cool metal of a dagger pressed against her neck.

"Gotcha," a low voice whispered in her ear.

The knife stung like fire as it sliced against her skin, slow and deliberate, she could feel warm blood trickling down her chest. She closed her eyes, preparing herself. She pulled her elbow away from her body and trust it backward as hard she could. The hit wasn't as hard she could, thankfully her captor's grip loosened enough for her to leap out of the bed. In the moonlight she could see her assailant's silhouette. He leapt after her, holding his bicep where her elbow handed landed. He was clothed completely in black, a cowl covered his mouth and head. Levy planted herself determinedly in front of her door, blocking his escape. If he wanted out he would have to get past her.

"You can't be serious," he chuckled at her.

She lunged forward, grabbing the man around the middle knocking him off his feet. They scuffled on the ground, he kicked her dresser knocking the wash basin to the floor, she heard it shatter. She grabbed his wrist trying to wrestle the dagger from his hand, she grabbed it and threw across the room, where it slid under her. She held his wrists against the floor hoping to keep him still until help could arrive. In the end though her small size was to her detriment, with a single move their positions switched. The man slammed her head against floor and wrapped his hands around her bloodied neck, his thumbs pressed against her trachea, she tore at his arms his her nails, struggling for even a single breath. The room became blurry and her mind muddied from lack of air. Then there was a blur of pink, the pressure around her neck alleviated. Something big and shadowy stood above her.

Something warm and soft was pressed against her neck. She lifted her hand to it, it was wet, why was it wet? The smell of juniper berries played at her nostrils. Then she was floating, a dark cloud carried her away.

There were voices somewhere around her, but their words were bogged down by cotton in her ears? She groaned. The voices silenced. Her neck was killing her. She cracked her eyes open, sunlight streamed in though tall thin windows. It wasn't her room. She looked around as her vision cleared. A single row small beds were on either side of her, one the opposite wall were carts with needles and bottles containing carious ointments and tinctures. This was the medical chamber. Next to her was Pantherlily worry written plain across his face. Erza, her military general, sat in silent anger next to him. Gajeel leaned against the doorway silently observing the whole room.

"Your majesty! Thank goodness you're awake, we've been worried sick!" Pantherlily scooped up her hand.

"What...Happened?" She tried to conjure the memories but they were shadowy and in an order that didn't make sense.

"Someone tried to assassinate you last night," Gajeel's voice broke through the cloudiness of her mind.

He stepped forward into the room, each heavy footstep slammed another piece of her memory was jarred into place. He reached the foot of the bed and crossed his arms, he raised an eyebrow as if prodding her to remember anything.

Pieces came, the strange man, the fight,the knife, her neck.

"The knife! Did you find his dagger?"


	4. Chapter 4

He stood in the doorway examining the damage. Her room was in shambles to put gently .The fur rug next to her bed was smeared with blood, her bed sheets had been slashed the by the man's dagger. They had kicked the dresser and knocked over the wash basin. He could almost see the fight happening in from of his eyes. How hard she must've had to work to get on top of him and knock the weapon away. After he knocked the little shit around he'd used his own shirt to stop the bleeding, not that it did much. Blood droplets and small smears trailed out the door way from she dripped after he'd picked her up. For a single moment he was thankful that she could fight, at least a little bit. Mostly he was thankful that she was alive.

He chastised himself for the hundredth time for not being there any sooner. That's why their rooms were so close after all. It wasn't until her heard the basin break against the wood floor that he knew the intruder was in her room. He'd been outside her door as soon he heard the bell, he hadn't even thought to actually check on her, but he knew she kept her door locked, and getting in through the window was impossible, but now that he was in the room in the daylight he could see that she hadn't locked her door last night. He shook his head. Why hadn't she locked her door? He knew that she stood in the hallway for several minutes after he went inside, what the hell was she thinking?

He got on his knees and looked under her bed like she'd told him to, sure enough there was the blade. Once he'd pulled it into the sunlight he could see it in detail. It was a black blade. Perfect for late night killing he figured. It was smudged with bloody fingerprints and strands of Levy's blue hair. The sight incited a boiling anger inside him. He flipped it over to examine the other side. His eyes fell onto the base of the handle, his gut clenched, carved into the base, a droplet of blood partially obscuring the gold paint badger and royal crest of the Black family.

His mind flooded with questions and grim thoughts. The Silvers and Blacks had been at peace for hundreds of years. Why attempt the bloodshed of the Queen? Was this a silent declaration of war? He needed to get down to the prison and get answers out of that freak, but first he had to show her this.

He wrapped the blade in the shred of the queen's sheets so that he could make his way to the medical chamber without inciting panic fro passing servents. He practically ran through the halls, bursting into the room where Levy, Lily, and Erza were talking. Levy's laugh was hoarse from being choked half to death but it was still just as intoxicating. It lit up the room, adding comfort and warmth to those around her.

All heads turned in his direction at his violent entrance.

"Iron knight?" Erza questioned.

"Gajeel? What's wrong you're white as sheet," Levy's voice was laced with concern.

He walked to her bedside and laid the wrapped weapon on her lap,

"Unwrap it," his voice was grim and fearful.

Levy looked from him to the cotton wrapped package in her lap, then with shaking hands she unwrapped the dagger and looked it over slowly her eyes lingered on the blood stains across the blade. She sucked in a audible breath when her eyes focus the insignia . She looked up at him, a pained, fearful look in her eyes. Without thinking Gajeel reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. The motion was not lost on Pantherlily who nodded at him approvingly.

"I don't understand," she stared at the cotton sheet, clearly going over her list of enemies. Which was a short one.

Silently she handed the blade to Lily so that he and Erza could examine it. Their bodies stiffened, fear, and anger radiating off of them. For several long minutes the room was silent. Gajeel counted Levy's breaths which slowed dangerously when she was deep in thought. His hand never moved from her slender shoulder.

Pantherlily was the first to speak, "My queen, you know what this means we will-"

Levy held up her hand, cutting him off. She breathed deeply before speaking, "This means nothing. We have no idea who sent that man,"

"But your majesty the crest," Erza pointed out .

"That man was a criminal he could have stolen it. We cannot make quick assumptions, not on such a delicate matter," she looked at Gajeel, " I need you to get answers out of that man."

.

.

.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles menacingly as he entered the dungeon with Pantherlily. The man inside the cell looked at him unimpressed. He gave the two a slow once over, sizing up the potential threat. He must have decided there wasn't much of one because he clicked his tongue and turned away from them. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Lily. Without any words passing between them they sat the small table in the corner, a few feet from the cell the would-be assassin was in.

The two men made themselves comfortable, Gajeel propped his feet on the table and put his hands behind his head.

"Whattdya you think Lil?" Gajeel asked rising his voice to make sure his words were heard.

"He doesn't look like much does he?" Lily said following his lead.

"Tch, you can say that again. How long do you think he'd last in a real fight?"

"Can't be long considering how fast you took him out," Lily goaded.

"And he attacked the queen at night, that's pretty cowardly,"

The man in the cell turned towards them, "You can't possible think that will work do you,"

Gajeel smirked, it already was, "All I'm saying is in a real fight you wouldn't last ten seconds,"

"You have no idea who you're talking to," the man gripped the bars of the cell.

Gajeel walked up to him, so their noses were nearly touching, "Why don't you tell me,"

"Why don't I show you," the man countered.

He turned to Pantherlily, "Whaddya think should I let him have a go?"

Pantherlily looked the man up and down, "He's not worth the time it would take us to find the keys,"

"You're right,". He turned on his heel, meeting Lily at the doorway, they walked away, but half way up the stairs. The man yelled at them,

"My name is Natsu Drangneel, I'm an assassin for the Black family! Now come back here and fight me!"

The two men smiled at each other, and left the screaming man and the dungeon behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy paced back and forth in the throne room, the click of her heels echoing through the empty chamber. Her wine dipped gown rustled with the repetitive movements. Her feet ached from the constant movement in such uncomfortable shoes, so she slipped them off and continued pacing her bare feet making muffled slaps against the cool marble. As she walked one way she looked through the window admiring the vibrancy of the golden apple trees across the lawn. As she turned the other way she could study the painting of her mother and father. Her father dressed in his military uniform, the gold tassels that hung off his silver coat were painted so expertly she thought she could actually feel them when she touched the painting. In her mothers arms, a baby swaddled in silver silk and sleeping soundly, her blue hair already wild and uncontrollable.

As she paced her mind flew a hundred miles an hour through possible reasons and implications for the attack. She had no enemies in the Black family or in all of Ashren. The two families had been at peace for nearly three hundred years. She used to play with the queen when they were children, they would pick apples in the same orchard that was just outside her window. She brought her hand up to her still bandaged neck. The bruises from being choked had faded to a greenish yellow but the gash had still split open and bled several times.

She had been forced to move rooms when she started having trouble sleeping. She took one in the southern wing of the castle. A large guest room lined with bookshelves and a large white fur rug. It also had an adjoining room. At Pantherlily's insistence Gajeel was put in the adjoining room, and the door between them was open at all times, unless she was changing or bathing. He had been no further than five feet from her in the past week. She had finally managed to give him the slip just a few hours before, all she needed was some time to think. She heard the heavy double doors of the throne room open and then fall shut. A pair of heavy footsteps came up behind her.

"Lily, do not lecture me right now. I'm not a child, I don't need a babysitter. I'll go find Gajeel now, I just needed some time to think," she brought her fingers to her temples

"I ain't Lily," a smokey voice came from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see the Iron knight standing in front of her. She would never get used to seeing him in his official uniform, which Lily said made him appear more intimidating, which was true. the black coat fit him perfectly, the silver studs on his face and arms blending with the silver embroidery perfectly. The Royal crest of her family was sewn into the right breast of the coat. The mane on the lion glittered in the light. The silver stitching continued down the sides of his dark pants and the laces of his boots. All of it paired with his unruly raven hair, he looked like some kind of demon king, she thought with grim humor. He peered down at her.

"Gajeel. I'm sorry I-,"

"I get it. You don't have to explain," he bent down so that their eyes were level, inspecting her.

"How did you find me?"

"You didn't think you actually gave me the slip did you? I've been following you all day, I just came into to get you for dinner,"

She puffed out her cheeks. Was she really so easy to track? She needed to work on that. He smirked at her as of reading her thoughts,

"It's my job to keep track of you, yer majesty. So make my job easier and don't run away again,"

Then he straightend himself up and walked out the doors heading to the dining hall. She had to walk quickly to catch up to him. They made their way to the dining room in silence. She kept glancing up at him. She liked the way he looked in his uniform, it showed off his broad shoulders and piercings. When he caught her staring, she blushed furiously, and she was deeply grateful that he didn't say anything.

In the dining hall sat Erza and Pantherlily. The spot at the head of the table was open for her and the position on the right hand side for Gajeel. Levy sighed inwardly, this was no normal dinner or else Lily and Erza would not be here. This was a meeting.

She smiled politely at she strode into the hall, Erza and Lily standing to greet her.

"Erza! What a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you!"

Erza bowed her head slightly, "Your majesty, you look well considering."

They all seated themselves, wine was poured and the first course was served. As they are they shared polite conversation. They talked about how winter would most likely come early, and compliments were given on Levy's dress and how quickly she was healing. Lily spent several minutes bragging to Erza about her progress in hand to hand, until Gajeel finally got him to stop by mentioning that he sounded like a father.

As the first course dishes were taken away Levy said,

"Are you going to tell my you two are actually here or do I have to guess," she perched her chin on the knuckles of her right hand.

Pantherlily cleared his throat, "My queen, we need to figure out a counter measure. An attack so blatant can't be ignored,"

She leaned forward slightly, "And what would you propose?"

"Your majesty, I think a non violent show of power would be best. Start moving troops through visible areas where there may be enemy scouts. Also we should be on defensive," Erza interjected.

Levy thought about that for a moment, before pitching her own idea that she'd been working out throughout all of her pacing.

"I have another idea,"

The room was silent as they waited for her to speak.

"I'm going to go to Ashren. I will hold council with their queen, we're old friends after all, and I'll ask to investigate potential threats. I'm sure neither kingdom wants a war, and moving troops suddenly might be too bold,"

Pantherlily considered the idea for a moment before speaking, "I ask that you have a small platoon of troops travel with you,"

"No," she stated simply.

"But Your majesty, what if you're attacked again?" Erza asked

"Troops will be too threatening, this is just a meeting between two friends. Besides I never said I was going alone. I will have my Iron knight with me after all," she smiled.

Pantherlily scratched his graying beard, "I don't like it. Gajeel what do you think of this plan?"

He seemed reluctant to be pulled into the conversation, but answered the question anyway, holding Levy's eye contact for a moment as he spoke, "I think the Queen's strategy is the best. This is a fragile situation and we don't want to risk another attack by showing up with too many armed men."

Levy balked at him before quickly composing herself. Had he just agreed with her? She was so sure she was going to have to fight all three of them much harder on this. She had well balanced arguments and reasoning behind this idea. She'd been working out the kinks all day.

"Fine then." The dark man said grudgingly.

Levy leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily. That had been so much easier than she thought it would be. She shot Gajeel and thankful look. It felt good to have him in her corner. As dinner drew on they decided on all the fine details of their trip, security, and potential problems that could arise.


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel watched as the last of their belongings were packed into the carriage. The preparations for their little trip had gone both quickly and smoothly. The queen of Ashren had replied to Levy enthusiastically stating how long it had been since the two friends had spoken and she couldn't wait to see her. The friendly letter seemed to ease Levy slightly, though she still paced nervously. Her hands would sometimes come up to her neck feeling the gash. She fluttered around the castle like hummingbird, and the only time he'd seen her sit still in the past week and a half was when she was reading. When she could float away to the world painted on those pages, watching her soothed his own trepidations a little as well. He found that when she was calm so was he.

He turned to Pantherlily who stood next to him watching the carriage, his mouth drawn in a tight line. Even though he'd agreed to this plan, he was still worried.

"I don't have to remind you of your duty, but take care of her," he said

"I know,"

"Stay alert as far as I'm concerned this is an enemy kingdom. Tread lightly and do not under any circumstances allow her out of your sight,"

This wasn't just Lily's fatherly side talking, Gajeel realized. This was more than that. Levy was not only Queen of Uline, but she was the last living Silver. She had refused to marry for years, despite tempting offers from other kingdoms. Without an heir, should she die, Uline would become chaos, there would be no one to take the throne. Pantherlily had been pushing her to choose someone in case something happened to her, but as far he knew she hadn't chosen anyone.

"Who takes over should something happen to her?," he asked curiously, reading his friend's worry

"I do," Lily replied.

The news only mildly surprised Gajeel, it was only fitting given their relationship. He was far more than just the military advisor. After the fire, he had become the closest thing to a father either of them had, even though he was only a few years older than Gajeel. Lily was her sounding board and had a better understanding of delicate royal matters than anyone. However Gajeel knew that the last thing Lily wanted was he throne.

Gajeel nodded in response and the two were quiet for a moment.

Levy appeared between them in a pair of leather pants and a silk shirt. A short sword clinked at her hip, a recent addition to her normal attire, she didn't go anywhere without a weapon. She let her hair out that day and it looked like an unraveled ball of blue yarn. Her eyes had dark circles underneath, confirming his suspicion that she still wasn't sleeping. Her fingernails were chewed to crooked nubs and lip was shredded from biting it. He wouldn't have been surprised to find her feet covered in blisters from walking back and forth so much.

"Everything is ready your majesty," Pantherlily offered his arm to her.

She took it, and they walked to the carriage, Gajeel in tow listening in, "I trust you can take care everything for a few days? I know you hate it but I can't thank you enough," she was using her official "queen" voice, and Gajeel called it.

"Of course, it's nothing I can't handle," he looked down at her, abandoning all formalities he said , "Levy, you'd better come back,"

Gajeel watched as her tired eyes warmed, and then she wrapped her arms around Lily's neck pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be perfectly safe, I have Gajeel after all," she reassured him and he watched Lily relax slightly.

He pulled back from the hug, "Alright you two need to get going it's a long journey,"

She smiled at him again, then hoisted herself into the carriage. Gajeel was just about to step in after her when Lily grabbed his arm, holding him back. The older man's eyes drilled through him,

"Be careful," was all he said though it, was laced with warning.

"Lil, I'll take care of her," then without another word he took the seat next to the Queen and shut the door, and the carriage lurched forward.

Gajeel closed his eyes and laid his head back against the seat, hoping the jostling of the carriage would lull him to sleep. Though after nearly an hour he still was no closer to slumber, he opened his eyes, frustrated. He looked down at the petite queen, she was staring out the window, he bottom lip tucked between her teeth, and she was wringing her hands. He had no idea how long she'd been like that but based on the redness of her knuckles she'd been at it awhile. He watched her curiously, she obviously didn't notice her actions, or that he was watching her.

In an attempt to bring her out of her own thoughts, and hopefully save her hands some chafing, he grabbed her wrist, separating her chapped hands. The action jolted her, and her eyes snapped down to where his hand clamped on her wrist. Then they came up to his face. He looked at her closely, a prick of blood was leaking from her chewed lip,

"If ya keep it up your hands are gonna bleed just like your lip,"

She blushed but didn't say anything. He released her wrist tentatively, but to his surprise she snatched his hand with her own, intertwining their fingers, and squeezed tightly. The motions made him tense, but when he looked at her he could she her need for comfort, the woman was going to worry herself sick, literally.

She could sense his discomfort and loosened her grip, "I'm sorry, I just needed-"

His grip tighten on her small delicate fingers, "I get it shorty, it's okay ya just surprised me is all,"

Her whole body relaxed and she slouched slightly. She allowed the tension to float away. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, after a few minutes she was sleeping soundly. Gajeel watched out the window as the Uline landscape passed by, his thumb idly running over her reddened knuckles. Her hands calmed him equally as much as his hand calmed hers.

As the night fell and the carriage no longer see the road they pulled aside to camp. He jostled her slightly to rouse her. She blinked at him blearily.

"Gajeel where are we?"

"The middle of nowhere, we'll have to camp outside tonight,"

She rubbed her eyes, "Can I help set up anything?"

He paused at her offer, "Sure, you can help with the tent,"

He hopped out and after checking on the horses and the carriage driver, who would be sleeping a little ways away from them with the horses. He began digging around in the luggage for the tent he knew he'd packed. Finally he found the canvas roll and a dozen stakes and poles. He lugged it to the middle of a nearby patch of grass. It looked even enough and was surrounded by trees to add a little protection. He surveyed the countryside, there were no houses or even hills in sight, and thankfully no fires that could signal other travelers that could pose a threat. Uline was generally a safe country, even more so for the Queen. After years of selfless acts and generosity, the citizens became particularly protective of her. Given recent events however he couldn't be too careful.

He dropped the supplies at his feet, as the Queen fluttered to his side, energy radiating off her, she had tied a red cloak around her shoulders. She scurried around eagerly as he gave her instructions. Soon their completed tent stood in front of them. Levy however was still bouncing around, her nap gave her a little too much energy. While she buzzed around the campsite Gajeel made himself busy building a fire and cooking some food. While the water boiled he tried his best to wrangle Levy who was climbing a tree. Once he finally got her, he sat her down a shoved a bowl of soup in her hands. They ate in silence the crackle of the fire the only sound in the night.

He watched her demeanor change again, worry crept back into her eyes as she stared at the fire and her shoulders slumped a little. She ate quietly and he was sure she couldn't even taste it, her mind clearly wandering elsewhere.

"Hey," he said coaxing her back to reality.

"Hmm," she said still staring at the fire.

"Shrimp, what's on your mind you've been pretty anxious lately,"

"Nothing," she shook her head looking at him through the flames. She smiled at him though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Levy," he pressed.

Her eyes fell, she was quiet, chewing on the words carefully. He shouldn't have pushed her, he shouldn't have said anything because the words that came next sliced him open.

"Sometimes I wonder if our parents would be proud of us,"

He felt anger clawing at his insides. The topic of his father was one he avoided at all costs, especially with her, he couldn't control his feelings about the topic. He had never told her how he felt about that day, that he blamed not just her parents but her entire bloodline. He breathed slowly forcing his anger to be controlled, caging the beast. Just like he promised Pantherlily. He tried to think of something to say, anything that wouldn't cause and argument. The effort was futile and the words he chose were still fighting words.

"Who cares?" He said through gritted teeth


	7. Chapter 7

She stared at him in shock. The words seared through her like a hot coal. Causing her anxiety and anger that had built up over the past weeks burst through like a blown gasket.

"Who cares? What the hell are you talking about? You should care! Our parents were great people!" She stood up angrily.

Gajeel jumped up as well, his anger unleashing onto her, acidic words shot from his mouth,"great people? It was your parents who killed him!"

She took a step back, it felt like he punched her in gut. All the air left her lungs and her mouth hung open slightly trying to find the words. She snapped her jaw shut unable to conjure anything. She stared at him, searching his eyes. They were cold and hard. The piercings adorning his face made him look beastly. As she watched his hardened features she realized there was a darkness in him. One that was unpredictable and uncontrollable. She knew better than to provoke it, but that's exactly what she did.

"How did they manage that? By dying is a fire that killed them and a hundred other people?" She spat.

"It wasn't just your parents it's your whole damn bloodline. A bunch of spoiled, spoon fed brats, that need protecting! You forced us to take that oath! It was our loyalty or death," his voice was low and dangerous, a warning not to push him.

"The king was showing mercy all those years ago! The black knight wasn't forced to take the offer and it's not like it's slavery! There's a relationship between the knight and the king! My father considered Metalicana his brother!" she paused and when he did not say anything she continued.

"Your father was fulfilling his oath when he died. He was brave and noble, and you should honored to take his place. You'll be lucky to be half the man he ever was," her words were lingered in the air.

His blood red eyes locked on her as he took a step forward, for a second she thought she saw hurt in them but it disappeared a moment later.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Has anyone ever been honored to be given a death sentence,"

The word sent a chill down her spine, and froze her where she stood. She watched as his back disappeared into the trees. She was left alone in the dark, where she stood until her legs buckled underneath her. He thought the thing that tied them together, that she had been taught to hold in reverence, was a death sentence. She gave herself a few more moments for the words to melt away, before retrieving her bed roll and laying it next to the fire. The warmth of the flames seemed to bring her back to life. As she fell asleep she could feel his eyes watching her from somewhere in the darkness.

When the morning came the first thing she felt was cold. She pulled her cloak tightly around as she sat up looking for Gajeel. Memories fell on her like a ton of bricks, guilt twisted in her stomach as she remember her words,

 _"You'll be lucky to be half the man your father was."_

The cruelty of her own words burned her, she couldn't imagine how he felt. Speaking of which, where was he? She scanned the clearing for the tent, the one they were supposed to share last night. It was gone, and the fire had been put out and there was a small plate of food next to her. She found him repacking their remaining food and the tent into the back of the carriage. She ate her food silently watching him curiously. Not for the first time she watched as his muscled arm rippled as they moved, as he lifted and pulled varying suitcases. Instead of being comforted by the idea that those arms would protect her, like she normally was, she saw them shackled and bound.

This explained why he had been so cold to her for so many years, why he refused to speak to her. He blames her, she thought, for everything, he hates her, and everything she is. It didn't explain his recent changes though, she thought he was softening, he seemed more at ease around her. She thought they were making progress, and even forming a friendship. She realized now that Pantherlily probably had a lot to do with that and now that he didn't have to put on a show, his true feelings were on display.

When she was finished she gathered everything up and took to the carriage, without looking at him she shoved it into the back before walking around and getting in. A moment later he climbed in after her. Her stomach flipped just sitting next to him, she thought she might vomit. As they started moving Levy gripped the edges of her cloak and pulled it tight around herself, she wanted to hide from him. At the same she wanted to reach out and take his hand again, she needed the comfort. She swallowed, realizing how painful that must have been to hold the hand of the person he hated most in the world, he had just been doing his job, he didn't actually want to comfort her. She leaned her head against the door, and closed her eyes, determined to sleep or attempt to sleep until they arrived at their destination.

The trumpets that marked their arrival at the castle jolted Levy awake. She looked outside to see a gravel path lined with dozen of people. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame her locks, she smoothed out her tunic and tightened the laces of her they came to a stop Gajeel got out first and then offered is hand to help her out as well she took it, but let it go as soon as her feet hit the ground, realizing her touch probably felt like acid to him. The Queen of Ashren who had been standing at the top of a staircase waiting for her, swooped down the stairs as if she was floating. Her long black gown covered her feet and her steps made no noise, her blonde hair was tied into an exquisite looking bun perched on the top of her head. Next her was a tall man with spiky black hair, he tugged at the sleeves of his jacket as if he wanted to take it off.

As the queen reached the bottom of the stairs she flung her arms open in welcome,

"Levy! It's so good to see you!"

"Lucy!" Levy smiled happily.

The two royals embraced warmly, but as they pulled away Lucy's eyes flicked down to her neck noting the long pink scar.

"You look well except for this," her fingers brushed the mark.

"Yes well I'll explain when I can,"

Lucy beamed at her, "Of course we'll have time for all of that this evening!"

"This evening?" Levy questioned as she began up the steps with Lucy.

"Yes! I've planned a ball! A party to celebrate your arrival!"

She smiled, of course Lucy would throw a party. She had always loved getting dressed up and looking her best, for any reason. When they reached the top of the stair case, Lucy turned to the dark haired man next to her,

"This is Gray, my dear friend and advisor,"

They shook hands before Levy turned to the shadowy figure behind her, "This is Gajeel, the Iron knight of Uline," Gajeel bowed his head slightly before the Queen of Ashren.

Lucy led them into the castle talking the tour as a opportunity to talk about the party and who would be there, Levy wasn't really paying attention so she was glad when the tour came to and end and Lucy said,

"I'm sure you're tired so please rest before the party this evening. I'll have Gray show you to your room. I'll have a room set up for Gajeel."

"That won't be necessary, I'll be in the same room as my Queen," Gajeel's smokey voice rang throughout the room, causing everyone to freeze for a moment.

Lucy stopped, before looking the two over, "Oh, I didn't realize you two were-"

"We're not," Levy said quickly before the other queen could finish her thought, "if there is a room where we could have two beds, or adjoining rooms that would be perfect,"

Lucy nodded coyly, "Sure, sure I'll have the arrangements made immediately. Now about your dress for this evening," she looked at Levy devilishly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I just wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews they mean the world to me! I'm happy to see you're enjoying the story so very much :D

Gajeel shifted his weight, adjusting the silver buttons on his tailcoat. It was too tight in the shoulders and the shirt underneath hugged his chest too closely. He was pretty sure he was suffocating in the corner of the flashy ballroom. He watched as people he was assuming we're important were announced by a short man who shouted their names in an overly grand manner. There would then be small applause from the ever growing group of nobles. The women wore expensive gowns that were hand tailored by whole teams of people and gaudy jewelry from over seas and the men all looked like they'd walked out of a story book in flashy velvet tailcoats and shining boots. The whole event made Gajeel's skin itch.

The voice of the announcer echoed through the hall as he shouted the next person arrival,

"Tonight's guest of honor, Queen of Uline, Levy Silver,"

Gajeel stopped, at the official title, one he had only heard once before, on coronation day. Silver was her name, but she only ever used it as show of power and heritage. Normally she used her mother's name which was Mcgarden. He looked at the entrance to the ballroom, Levy's small frame stepped through the door. She looked impossibly perfect, in a peach colored silk gown that rippled over her small hips temptingly, and the cowled neck plunged dangerously low, he noticed she was making sure to show off her scar. She wore a silver circlet, one reserved for events such as this, another statement of her power as a Silver. Her eyes roamed the crowd until they fell on him, making him swallow hard under their relentless assessment. She looked away and stepped into the crowd, only to be swallowed up by the crowd of people eager to shake her hand and talk to the Queen of Uline.

Seeing her made guilt twist in him, she'd been openly avoiding him since last night, and for good reason. He ground his teeth and leaned his back, the words he yelled in her face still fresh in his mind, and the anger still boiling in his chest. This wasn't anger at her though, it was anger at himself, anger that he wasn't stronger, anger that he couldn't let the past go. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the click of her heels as she approached. She cleared her throat and he looked down. The queen of Ashren stood in front of him, she wore a gold crown with diamonds in it a blue dress the color of his queen's hair.

"May I have this next dance Iron knight," she said politely

He grunted but allowed her to lead him to the floor where they moved in sync with the other dancers around them, he eyed her cautiously. She didn't seem like a malicious woman, she seemed a lot like Levy. Bright eyed, sharp, and beautiful. No wonder the two were friends. The two starngers swayed in silence each sizing up the other.

"Doesn't the lineage of the iron Knights trace back to Ashren?" She said finally

The sentence lingered in the air between them for a few moments, "suppose it does," he agreed finally

"Weren't your ancestors knights to the Black king?

"Guess they were. Where are you going with this your majesty?" he questioned

She shrugged innocently, "I just think it's interesting how easily alliances can change,"

Then she was swept off by another man and a different woman fell into his embrace. He was still watching the blonde queen when he noticed the small hand that was in his own felt all to familiar, so was the smell of her subtle perfume. He turned his head to his partner, meeting his eyes with a soft hazel gaze. They danced around the room wordless, the longer she looked at him the more he was sure that she could see the storm roiling within him,He could see that she was cautious of it now, not afraid, just cautious. He knew his words still danced in her head and for the first time in his life he wanted to genuinely apologize for them. Gajeel wasn't entirely sure what happened but over the past few weeks, he had begun to see a life tied to her as more of a blessing than the curse he always thought it would be. He wanted to speak, he wanted her to know that his words didn't reflect his feelings, not anymore at least. That he was holding onto an anger that had embedded itself inside of him years ago and letting go of it was so much harder than he ever imagined, but his mouth was dry and when he opened his mouth his words became ash and disappeared into the surrounding dancers.

Levy looked down at their feet for a moment before meeting his eyes again, the warmth of them threatening to melt him, "Gajeel, what I said wasn't fair. I know you lost your whole family that day too. I can't pretend like I'm the only who suffered. You're absolutely right about my bloodline. If it hadn't been for that stupid oath you would still have a father,who was like I said a noble brave man, but I was also wrong you too are a great man, I know you have a good heart and he would be proud of you," she paused," Perhaps it's not as perfect as an arrangement as I grew up thinking it was. I know it's something your tied to and I'm so sorry, I know you hate me," her watery eyes casting down again.

Gajeel squeezed her hand forcing her to look up at him, "Your majesty," the words felt weird on his tongue but her hoped using them would capture her attention,

" I spoke out of turn, my words were undeserved."

This was not is strong suit, apologies but he shoved the words out anyway,

"I'm sorry,"

He pulled her closer to him as to avoid a collision with another couple, her head tucked under his chin for a moment and the scent of her hair calmed his nerves enough for him to continue,

"This isn't a curse. I thought it was for a long time, but it's different now, somehow. I still have a lot of anger but none of it is your fault and it wasn't your parent's fault,"

He felt a weight lift off him as he finished his sentence, the weight of holding onto this for too many years and finally admitting it out loud, what he already knew was true. His fathers death wasn't her's or her parent's fault. Sometimes tragedies happened, even to good people, that's just the way the world was.

"I know," she nodded simply.

She didn't utter any words of forgiveness, which how could she forgive him so easily, he had basically called her family murderers. Instead he allowed the comfortable silence between them to continue as they swayed across the ballroom floor, for what felt like eternity. Finally in need of some air they steeped onto the outdoor terrace. The cold air stung his face, and he knew it would snow that night.

She leaned against the railing and breathed heavily, staring at the stars. He came up next to her and he could see the goosebumps across her bare arms and shoulders. Without saying anything he shrugged off his coat and laid it over her shoulders before she started shivering. He allowed his hands to linger on her shoulders a moment longer than he needed to, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Thank you,"

They bacame silent again, each was absorbed in their own separate thoughts. Gajeel was trying to deconstruct Lucy's earlier words, when Levy's bell like voice rang through his ears.

"We should start our investigation as soon as possible,"

"How are you going to explain to Lucy why you're here?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

Levy chewed on her lip for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure. This is a volatile situation, I can't sound accusatory, but we have to get to the bottom of this. Besides Lucy will understand that we are standing on precipice of war, and she'll want to avoid it was much as I do," she sounded confident, but fear still weaved itself into her voice.

She always thought things out, even when she wasn't sure she still had some sort of plan. She was the type of person to fight her hardest to see the good people, and he knew that she was hoping that the assassin was lying and there was no one here who wished ill against her. Some might call her naive but Gajeel knew better, knew _her_ better than that, she was no stranger to the cruelty of people, but she kept searching for the good. He wanted to do the same, wanted to think the same, but Pantherlily's warning stuck in his mind. He couldn't trust anyone here, from the servants to Queen Lucy herself, Who at this moment was the person he trusted the least. Her words still raining in his ears, they felt cryptic and he knew there was more to them. Either way someone in this castle wanted Levy dead, for whatever reason and they needed to find them as fast as they could, he just hoped that Levy's plan worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**_eekkk! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it! Anyway thank you so much for all your positive reviews they're a joy to read._**

 ** _Much Love!_**

Levy's nerves were more on edge than they had ever been as she walked down the hall with Gajeel. Each step closer to the tea room was grinding and painful. She did not want to have this conversation with Lucy, she wished that this was just a visit like any other, that a pink haired man had not held a knife against her throat that had Lucy's crest on it. She just wanted things to be different. She wanted to walk into that room and talk the newest fashions and whatever book Lucy had recently picked, like they used to.

The only thing keeping her feet moving in the direction of the dreaded meeting was Gajeel. Things had been mended and it was more comforting than she ever imagined it would be, when he was next to her, she shared his strength. He steadied her when she feared that she would falter. They were becoming partners, just as their fathers had been, and their grandfathers before them.

They turned a corner and Lucy's blonde form came into view, quietly sipping on a cup of coffee, reading a novel. Levy knew that once they sat down, she was about to destroy the queens peaceful morning. She swallowed hard as she took her seat across from the queen, Lucy closed her book and set it aside. Gajeel bowed respectfully before taking his seat beside her.

"Good morning to you both," she bowed her head at Levy

"Good morning," they said almost in unison

"I do hope you enjoyed the party last night. I know I did," she glanced at Gajeel.

Levy did not miss the exchange but she chose to ignore it, "I think it was the most fun I've had in some time and everyone you invited was so kind," she chimed politely,

Levy had never been one for extravagant parties, but she had enjoyed herself more than she expected, she knew Gajeel could dance but had never been given the honor and the memory warmed her all over again, bringing a tinge of pink to her cheeks.

Lucy nodded, and poured Levy a cup of coffee and added more cream than she did sugar, just the way Levy liked it. She passed it across the table to her,

"I noticed you caught the eye of several bachelors. Did any of them grab your attention as well?"

Levy giggled, "Sadly,no,"

Her friend raised an eyebrow, "Well what does it take to catch your eye?"

Levy thought for a moment, their had been potential husbands pushed in her face for years now and she never really thought about who the right man might be, just that she hadn't come across him yet.

Her eyes skirted over Gajeel's silent figure. He was absently poking a piece bread on his plate. Her chest tightened a little, looking at him, wondering what kind of man he would be in a year, hell what kind of man he would be in a week. She thought of the kind of woman that he would one day fall in love with, Levy knew that would be a special kind of woman, one that she already respected greatly.

"He has to be selfless. He has to love my kingdom and it's people more than himself or even me. He has to be willing to give whatever he has to them," she said finally, pulling herself away from her daydreams.

Lucy nodded, "That sounds just like you Lev, and it also sounds impossible. A man like that, with noble blood no less, just doesn't exists,"

"I suppose I won't marry a man of noble blood then, will I," Levy smiled across the table, " What about you? Any suitors?"

"A few here and there, though I can't find anyone fiery enough for me," she said off handedly.

The conversation continued and they spoke about the state of their kingdoms, and Levy discovered that Ashren had suffered a series of fires the pervious season and had burned much of their good farmland, so there was no where to grow crops or livestock, and she was now depending on imports to keep her people fed and clothed. Levy could tell that Lucy was embarrassed to have to ask for help. Ashren was normally the wealthiest of the kingdoms, they had he best farmlands, the finest fabrics, and the most successful mines. The kingdom's resources were legendary across the globe, and the pride of the Black family, but with recent catastrophes, Lucy had been reduced to asking for aid just for her people to get through the winter. As far as Levy knew Ashren had not had to ask for foreign assistance since right before the War of Storms.

That explained the party last night, Lucy probably had an alternate agenda, asking the wealthy for help providing food or clothing to others, Which always worked best after some dancing and wine. It was trick Levy had used when she had first become queen using it to gain the trust of the powerful and convincing them that giving their excess was a benefit to all.

Unable to think of anything to say that would comfort her friend she reached across the table and laid her hand over Lucy's offering as much comfort as she could, Lucy's eyes met her's, they were watery from talking about such things but they were also hopeful. Levy smiled back at her friend,

"It goes without saying but Uline will help with provision however we can,"

"Of course, of course,"

Lucy took a moment to compose herself and there was a lull in the conversation. Gajeel shot Levy a look, pushing her to get to the point of this whole trip, but before Levy could say anything Lucy piped up again.

"There's something you still haven't told me about," she eyed the scar, "that mark on your neck,"

Unconsciously Levy's hand went to scar and ran her fingers over the raised skin, as if it would make it disappear, the words stuck in her throat. Lucy had so much on her plate already and she was reluctant to add more trouble, but this wasn't about her's or Lucy's discomfort or worries, this wasn't about how much stress they could handle, this was about protecting her people from war.

"This is an assassination attempt," Levy started.

She recounted the attack, making sure not to leave out any details. She mentioned how the assassin knew exactly where her room was and how to get there without the guards knowing . She told her friend about her fight with the man, and how he had tried to choke after she knocked the knife away. About waking up in a bed that wasn't her own with a deep gash from the knife, and bruises from his hands on her neck. Gajeel cut in then and described the pink haired man, and how he found the knife with her royal crest carved into, he then pulled out the dagger to show it to the Queen of Ashren.

Just seeing the blade made Levy's neck burn all over again, but she noticed something about it had changed. It no longer felt like something sinister or demonic, and she realized it was because of who was holding it, in Gajeel's hands it's very nature changed, as long as he held it, it would be used only to protect her.

At the end of their tale the room fell deathly quite. Lucy had become white as a sheet and her hands trembled slightly as she reached for the knife in Gajeel's hands, but she dropped her hand at the last moment, deciding it better not to handle the weapon.

Instead she spoke to Levy, "This is devastating news, and while I know nothing of a pink haired man, there is no denying that that is my crest carved in to handle. I hope the knife was simply stolen somehow and no one from my House is responsible. You of course have my permission to question any of my staff and anyone else you think will be of use. You must find the culprit swiftly so they may be brought to justice and we can avoid any sort of conflict. I believe I speak for both of us when I say I do not want a war between the two families again,"

Levy nodded in agreement. She stood silently and Levy and Gajeel stood with her. They bowed respectfully to one another before Lucy strode of the room, obviously shaken by the news. Levy watched feeling relieved that Lucy had been so open and willing to allow them their investigation, but her heart ached at having to be here on such business in the first place. There was nothing she could do about it though, she breathed a heavy sigh before looking up at Gajeel.

"Well should we get started?"


	10. Chapter 10

Gajeel gritted his teeth as he slammed the door, making Levy jump slightly. He leaned against it, growling frustratedly, another dead end, the maid they had just spoken too had only started three weeks ago and hardly knew anyone, let alone any assassination plans. They had been at this for over a week and he was at his wits end. The staff in the castle were either all stupid or knew how to keep a secret, even threats of violence hadn't brought out any answers. Beyond that Lucy had all but disappeared, he had only seen glimpses of her since that morning at breakfast. Every time Gajeel wanted to stop her and ask her some questions, the woman seemed to disappear, he couldn't help but feel like the woman was avoiding them. When he pointed it out to Levy she just said something about it being unfair for them to expect Lucy to put her responsibilities aside, and she would sit down with them when she had time. He glared down at Levy, her cheeks were puffed out and her brow furrowed, the skin under her eyes wasn't as dark as it was, and her fingernails were staring to grow back finally, but that was only because he said something her every time he saw her start chewing them again.

She was still having nightmares every night. The first time it happened he woke to the sound of her small whimpers, and the way she trashed about on the bed, it took him a solid minute to realize she wasn't awake. He watched her trying to decide if he should wake her or not, finally she settled down a bit, her small hands still outstretched, and muttering, he realized that she was asking for her father. Hoping it would keep her calm he reached over the gap between his cot and her bed and grabbed her hand. The change had been almost instant, her face relaxed and her breathing steadied. Every night since then when she started having nightmares and asking for her father he would grab her hand and wait for her to go back to sleep, Gajeel was sure that she didn't remember the nightmares, or asking for the late king. Until last night.

They went through the same routine they always did. Levy attempted to brush her, which never worked, and then they both did some meditation and stretching to help them sleep, that chatted a little about the weather, then crawled into their beds without another word. He waited for her nightmares to start and like clock work they did just moments after she fell reached his hand out like he always did, and she began muttering like usual, but not her father's name, his name. Gajeel stopped cold, and waited, her small hands reached for him and his name fell from her lips again. He reached out tentatively and took her hand, which calmed her like it always did, but why would she say his name? The question had been rattling around his head all day, messing with his focus, and furthering his frustration.

Levy shook his arm lightly, "Gajeel? Are you listening to me?"

He looked back down at her, "What?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange all morning. Are you sleeping all right?" worry clouded her eyes.

Her hand lingered on his arm, something that would've made his skin crawl just a month ago was now something of a regular occurrence. Casual touches like this were becoming more and more common, which if he was being honest about made him happy, her touch seemed to anchor him to reality and kept his emotions in check. In fact just being around her cleared his mind and pushed his inner demons back behind a wall of light.

"Are you?" He countered gently

She looked at the floor as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Not really. I've been having nightmares"

He leaned over so their eyes were level, "I know,"

"I know, you do," she wouldn't meet his eyes

"Then you remember asking for your dad?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember asking for me last night?"

She nodded.

"I think I did that because even when I'm asleep, I know you're there." She whispered finally, "You're always there,"

He stood up, she was holding something back, but he decided it best not to push her. She needed him and that was part of his job, so it was best to leave it at that.

"So what do we do now? Obviously no one in this castle is going to tell us anything," he grumbled as they made their way down the corridor in search of lunch.

"Or they may not know anything. Who ever is behind this is good at covering their tracks," she laid a hand across her sternum, drumming her fingers against her collar bone.

Gajeel's gut told him that there were people in the castle that knew something and he needed to get to those people, but there was only one way he could think to get them to come out of the wood work.

"I have an idea," he blurted

"And what would that be?" She stopped walking to face him.

He hesitated. He had had his suspicions since their first night in Ashren, but saying it out loud was harder then he thought it would be. Levy wasn't going to like this plan, but it was their last resort, or they would have to go home without any answers, and they still might.

"Gajeel," Levy pushed

"Do you trust me?" He said finally.

It was her turn to hesitate and for a moment he was afraid she didn't trust enough to go along with him.

Thankfully she said, "With my life,"

"Good, now here's the plan,"

* * *

"It's not just your parent's fault! It's yours! It's your whole bloodline!" Gajeel screamed

Levy's broken gaze met his, tears streaming down her cheeks freely, "If your father had been a better knight, or even a better person, my parents would still be alive!"

Their voices echoed through the halls, the staff we coming out of different rooms to watch the argument or to run and get help.

Gajeel took a bold step toward his queen, "If it hadn't been for your kings," he spat, "my father, and all my ancestors could've lived full, happy lives in Ashren! Not protecting brats like you from harmless nightmares!"

Levy's eyes widened in shock at insubordination, "How dare you!" She screamed leaping at him in anger her whole weight charging into his chest.

Gajeel was prepared and brushed the blow off as if a child had hit him.

"Did I strike a nerve, _your Majesty_ ," he jeered loudly.

Down the hall he could the heavy footsteps of the castle guard coming to break them up. He grabbed Levy by the waist and shoved her roughly into the wall, she cried out as her back slammed against the cold plaster. There was a large intake of breath as the small crowd watched on.

"You're a monster," Levy choked out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"There's one thing we agree on," he squeezed her waist hard with one hand and screwed his fist up for a punch with the other.

Just then eight guards turned the corner, along with Queen Lucy. As a final show of power Gajeel punched the wall inches from Levy's face leaving a hole in the beige walls, Levy screamed out fearfully.

"Seize him!" Lucy shouted.

The guards lunged forward and tackled Gajeel, forcing him to drop Levy into a sobbing heap, before shackling his writs and shoving him forward. Gajeel smiled at Levy menacingly.

"Next time, I won't miss,"

He watched Levy's crumpled form on the floor, she covered her face with her hands, loud sobs filling the hall.

"Take him away," Lucy barked angrily.

As he was lead down the hall he heard Lucy tell one of the maids to escort Levy to her room, to let her calm down. As they walked he made sure to draw a mental map of their route in case he needed to escape. To his surprise they didn't take him to a dungeon or a cell but instead to the throne room. They pushed him inside and closed the door firmly behind him. The room felt like the exact opposite of the one he and Levy sat in on a regular basis. Levy's was beautiful and warm with long windows so the sunlight could shine freely throughout the room and warmed all those who entered it.

Lucy's on the other hand was grand, the black marble floor was flecked with white and made him feel like he was walking on the stars. There were no windows he noticed, just long burgundy curtains adorning the black walls. A single golden throne sat on a pedestal behind it was a painting of the Black family, each proudly wearing their ceremonial clothes of black and gold and red silk. The sheer power radiating around the room was enough to make Gajeel's skin tingle. He heard a door open and shut and the faint click of heels against the floor, Lucy appeared from behind the throne. She wore her hair down so the it spilled over her brown silk dress, just like the room she too radiated power.

"That was something," she stated simply.

He was silent, watching her with cautious eyes. She circled him slowly like mountain cat eyeing prey.

"What stared such an altercation?"

Her voice was calm and did not carry any of the anger it should have. She should be furious beyond all belief that he attacked Levy. Aren't the two close friends?

"Ashren is more my home than Uline could ever be. Being here reminds me of how things could have been I suppose,"

"You mean if the knight hadn't taken the Oath? Wouldn't the Silver king have just killed him then? Ending your bloodline?" She stopped in front of him again

"My ancestor was not as weak as the Silver family likes to believe. He would've struck the king down," he allowed his anger to lace his words carefully forming each syllable, to hide his Ulinan accent.

"Do you hate the Silver family?" She asked bluntly

He nodded, "All of them. It's their fault my father is dead,"

"I remember when that happened. I'm so sorry for you loss Gajeel," her words were soft and surprisingly sincere.

"I promised myself I'd avenge him," he glared down at the woman in front of him.

"Of course, but how do intend to do that?"

"By any means necessary,"

She nodded and then turned towards the painting of her family studying it. She was weighing her next words, determining if she could trust him. Gajeel waited patiently.

"What if I told you I have a way to avenge you father and to free you of this," she paused, "cursed Oath,"

He scoffed openly, "How do you plan to do that? Kill the Queen?"

She turned on him, smiling devilishly, "Not me. You,"

She gave him a moment to let the words settle, to allow him to decide if he wanted to commit treason. To start a war.

He smirked down at her, "I'm in,"

* * *

After Lucy had filled Gajeel in on the plan, he was sent to a room on the opposite wing of the castle, so that Levy would assume he was locked up somewhere. She explained to him that Levy planned to leave the following morning so that she could have his punishment handed out according to the laws of Uline. Once back home that's when her plan would go into action, he'd been given a vial of poison to sprinkle on her pillow so that when she inhaled it Levy would die in her sleep. No blood, no evidence of foul play, it would simple to tell people that the Queen smothered herself during one of her nightmares. It was perfect simple plan, he would put the poison on her pillow three days after they returned home, three days after that Lucy would arrive and give the royal council the option to annex to Ashren and avoid a war. The plan was simple, and almost perfect.

The next day he was shackled again and escorted to the front of the castle where Levy and Lucy were waiting for two women stood side by side, Levy dressed again in her travel clothes, he cloak pulled tightly around her, under her eyes the skin was dark again, and he knew she hadn't slept the previous night. He shot her a look of pure poison, allowing Lucy to see his open hate of the Silvers.

"Do you want to send a guard with you. It would be no trouble," Lucy asked eyeing Gajeel tentatively.

"No, he won't be a problem," she lifted her shirt to show a dagger at each hip. At Lucy's arched eyebrow she said, "you know how the saying goes, fool me once,"

Lucy pulled her into a warm hug, " I'm so sorry we couldn't find the person behind your attack, Levy. I will continue investigations here in your stead,"

"Thank you, Lucy. I'm sure the person's true colors will show eventually. They always do," she glanced at Gajeel, before smiling happily at her friend, "I must be going I have a heap of things I have do when I get back,"

"Of course, safe travels my dear!" She waved at Levy as Gajeel was shoved into the carriage and Levy climbed in after him.

The two were silent as they were pulled out of sight of the castle. Once Levy was sure no one were following them, Levy pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the shackles. Before Gajeel could even move, she threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried!"

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, breathing her in, finding comfort in her presence. It wasn't until he was alone in his room last that night that he realized how much fighting with her, allowing his demons to do the talking for him when he was with Lucy, had tore open wounds that had been healing up since they arrived in Ashren. it was all a part of his plan but there had been more than one time he thought he'd lose control again. Now just being near her again he could feel her light seeping into him, mending him again, sewing up the holes his anger and hatred left behind, making him whole.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you last night. I know you didn't sleep," he mumbled into her hair, without thinking.

She pulled away, "It wasn't anything a brat like me couldn't handle." She winked at him, "I can live with a little lack of sleep. Did the plan work?"

He flinched inwardly at the hope in her eyes, she still wanted to believe that Lucy was her friend. He nodded. "It worked,"

Levy slumped visibly, before flinched slightly. Her hand subconsciously going to her waist.

"What's wrong," he reached for her

She chuckled darkly, "You may have gotten just a little carried away yesterday," she hiked up her shirt to show him the bruise on her side. It was a perfect purple print of his hand across her waist and rib cage. He brushed his fingers over it gently, regretting how forceful he had been, he should've known better.

"Damn it," he whispered.

"It's not big deal. I've had worse sparring with Lily." She put her shirt down again, "Now, tell me everything that happened,"

So this chapter went a lot of places, up, and down, and to the side, and somehow I think it ended okay! Anyway I hope you liked it, I'm rather pleased with this chapter in particular. i hope everyone had a fabulous Halloween and stayed safe :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello! i hope everyone's week went well. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, to be honest I thought people would hate the idea of Lucy as the villain, but so far it seems to be a well liked idea? Hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a good weekend ;)_

 _much love_

* * *

It felt like someone had ripped out her skeleton, every part of her wilted underneath the weight of the news. She couldn't make her self sit up straight or even shake her head.

"That's not right. It can't possibly be right," she rubbed her temples, "Are you sure there was no way she was under duress? Is anyone making her do this?"

Gajeel shook his head, his inky locks following studded brows knitted together tightly, his lips were pursed. She could see his mind going over each detail of the previous night, trying to remember if she seemed insincere. Gajeel was nothing if not thorough.

"Not as far as I can tell. she's been plannin' this, for who knows how long. That night at the ball, she said somethin' about changin' alliances. From our first night she wanted me to turn against you,"

She blinked back the tears that kept threatening to fall. She stared out the window, the sun was setting, they had entered Uline some hours ago and now the farms in the distance were blurring into the darkening skyline. Even at this distance seeing the lives that the people of Uline had built for themselves made her happy, it made her proud to be part of it. She had to fight for those farms, and the families that called them home. No matter who was threatening it, no matter who she had to fight in the end, it was her duty to protect them.

"Will you let Jet know that we're going to ride through the night? We need to get home as fast as possibly," her voice sounded defeated, she hated herself for it.

Gajeel leaned forward and spoke to the carriage driver for a few moments. She leaned her head back and allowed the tears that she had been fighting back to flow. As they flowed down her cheeks so too did her fears and trepidations. She reminded herself that if it was for the greater good she could do anything that was necessary. This was bigger than her, bigger than any of them.

She could feel her bones returning to her, each one falling back into place, strengthening her. When Gajeel turned back around her tears had been wiped away and she sat tall. Gajeel's jaw went slightly slack at her transformation, but recovered quickly and smiled with relief. He sat next to her watching her carefully.

"Get some sleep, yer gonna need it," he pointed out

The thought of sleeping after that made her laugh out loud, a dark heavy laugh,

"I'll sleep when I'm dead,"

Gajeel place a hand on her knee fixed his hard Crimson eyes on her, "It's all gonna be-"

"What Gajeel? It's all going to be okay? Somehow I doubt that," she snapped, "please try to spit out that lie. I need another good laugh," her voice was harsh, harhser than it should have ever been. She hated herself for that too.

He was silent, taking her sarcasm without retaliating, which surprised her. Shouldn't her say something? Force her to get some sleep and rest? Convince her that she wasn't inhuman? Instead he let a small "tch" before leaning back.

"Have it your way," his voice wasn't angry, it was just tired.

Levy studied him intently for the first time in over a week. He had heavy scruff on his face and his eyes looked about as tired as her's did. She reminded herself that he had put himself in harm's way last night, and she could see the fact that his gut had been right was wearing on him, he had wanted to be wrong about Lucy. Despite his ragged looks, his body was stiff and ready to leap to action should the need arise. His muscles coiled and his eyes skirted the landscape for anything that may threaten their safety, her safety. After everything he had done for her recently it was time for her to give back.

She reached out and touched his shoulder, "I can't sleep, but maybe you can," she patted her lap, "you can lay your head here, it may be more comfortable than leaning against the window,"

He was about to protest but she held up a hand, "This isn't a request Gajeel. You can't keep pushing yourself, I know you sleep even less than I do. Besides I can keep watch no one is going to take me by surprise like that again,"

Without a word he fell over onto her legs, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, "Don't let me sleep for too long,"

"Shh,"

She tentatively laced her finger through his and began to drag her nails against his scalp gently, just like her mother used to, to soothe her to sleep. She had never touched his hair before, it was soft and thick, it was more like a lions mane than anything else. It took him less than two minutes to fall asleep. Levy should've been looking out the window watching for any movement in the blackness, instead she was transfixed with the man sleeping in her lap. She had never seen him look so peaceful, all of his pent up anger and tension melted away.

She wondered if he still held to his resentments about Metalicana's death, if he still blamed her. He said he knew it wasn't her fault but sometimes those things were hard to let go of. His action as of late had revealed his change, he seemed gentler somehow, committed to his oath, and more trusting of their new bond.

The longer she watched him the more she couldn't help but touch him. Cautiously, Levy traced the studs on his eyebrows and nose, letting her finger tips warm the cool metal. Her courage grew and she brushed his cheek with the back her hand, trailing down to his sharp jaw, she traced his lips with her thumb, they were soft beyond belief. The delicate skin was smooth and unbroken, the opposite of her's which had been chewed to shreds, and scattered with small scabs. The strangest urge to kiss him came over her. Just to feel the his softness, his warmth— she shook the thought away before it could fully form.

That was a path she strictly forbade herself to go down. There was a close bond between them that would tie them to together the rest of their lives but she could not let other feelings for grow, and risk pushing him away again. She refused to be so selfish. He was till adjusting his thinking about his duty to her, and he would never feel that way about her. His path would take him a different direction, to a different woman to whom he would choose his commitment. More than that there was too much happening, this wasn't the time for wrestling with love. She would have time for that later, she hoped.

She began to run her fingers rough his hair again and forced her thoughts to go elsewhere.

The morning sun was warm on her face when she woke, squinting against the bright rays reflecting off of freshly fallen snow. She flexed her hand expecting to feel silky strands of hair to her disappointment she felt only the suede of her cloak. She looked over to see Gajeel's arms folded across his chest, smirking in her direction.

"Mornin' shorty,"

They came to a stop in front of their home. A small greeting party already waiting for them. Levy stretched and hoped out after Gajeel, not waiting for him to offer her his hand. Before she could say hello to anyone a dark shape wrapped around her and the sharp distinctive smell of pine filled her nose, assuring her that she was indeed home at last.

"Lily," she hummed as she hugged her friend back with matching enthusiasm.

He held her back looking her over, "My queen, you've been gone too long,"

She chuckled, "It was just over a week,"

Then without another word she stared towards the main entrance eager to for the warmth and comfort awaiting her inside. She did not wait for the men behind her, they would come when they were ready. For now she just needed to be home.

Lily clasped Gajeel in a strong hug.

"Glad to see you're well Gajeel," he said happily before following Levy inside.

She paused in the main entrance appreciating the polished marble floors and painted ceiling more than she thought she ever had. It had only been a week but it felt like an eternity, several of the staff came to great her each offering pleasant hugs and compliments. By the last embrace Gajeel and Lily and made it to the foyer as well. Slowly everyone but the three of them dispersed, falling back into their mundane duties. The two men behind her waited patiently as Levy closed her eyes and breathed in her home. She could smell the rose water the maids used on their hands, and the juniper branches decorating the halls celebrating the start of winter. The bakers were making fresh bread, the hearty scent of yeast and flour was probably the most comforting scent by far, but it all felt like home, it all felt safe and familiar. At last she turned to Lily and Gajeel.

"Gather Erza and the rest of the council, we have a lot to discuss,"


	12. Chapter 12

_These chapters are getting so fluffy! So I hope you like it! also I just started another AU so keep your eyes peeled!_

* * *

Gajeel watched her walk away, he wanted to run after her, wanted to force her to get some rest before she killed herself, the council could wait a little while longer, but he knew that it was a moot point and he would get nowhere. Instead he heaved a sigh and took a slow step after her, but Lily put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"What happened between you two?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"What're you talkin' about Lil, were fine,"

"That's my point. When you left you were angry and miserable, now you're ready to chase after her? That's more than fine if you ask me,"

He shrugged his friends hand off, "I let go of some stuff like you told me too. I can't carry around shit like that anymore,"

"But in a week? You've done a complete turn around. Something happened,"

"I just decided I should work on being the kind of man my father would be proud of ,"

Without another word he turned and trotted off in Levy's direction knowing full well where she was headed. Behind him he could hear Lily chuckle before saying almost under his breath,

"He would indeed be proud,"

* * *

Gajeel found Levy in the room behind the throne room. It was a small meeting room with one wall completely made out of glass and the other three covered in paintings of great Kings of the past, she was sitting beneath the picture of Queen Dawn. The queen looked like many of the other Silvers with long jet back hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a tall silver and diamond crown, and a white cloak with white leopard fur lining, he always thought she looked more like a god of war than the gentle queen she was. Gajeel knew the history of each previous ruler, but her's he knew like the back of his hand, mostly because it was a special one.

She was the fourth ruler of Uline, and the only woman born into the Silver family that lived to adulthood, all of the others before her had died at birth or after only a few years. In fact all the women in the Silver family seemed to be cursed to die young, Levy's mother for example died at only twenty-seven which was a long time, considering all the others died before twenty-five, yet still far too young. The time of Dawn's rule was aptly named the Age of the Sun, as she took the throne just three years after the War of Storms, when her father, the King of Storms died, due to injuries he received during the war. Dawn was often given credit for bringing the kingdom out of poverty, and brought it back to its previous glory. She ruled for a short six years, of which everyone prospered and rebuilt after nearly two decades of war. Tragically she died in a snow storm on Christmas eve.

Her carriage was passing through a forest when she thought she heard a child crying for help, without thinking she leapt out into the woods to help. On her way back to her guards she became lost and froze to death. After the storm passed they found her, her cloak wrapped around the child who was amazingly still alive. Her husband ruled in her stead until her son was ready to take the crown. Since then another woman had never been born into the silver family and Dawn became somewhat of a legend.

Until Levy was born. He was too young too remember but his father told him the stories of the parties that were thrown the day she was born, and he did remember most of her birthdays. As she grew older the parties grew grander, as did their hope that she would one day rule, the whole kingdom displayed the royal crest in their windows and flew flags in her favorite colors outside their houses. People would send all kinds of things to her on her birthdays, sometimes gifts, but usually letters with prayers written inside them. Gajeel would never forget the day of her coronation it felt like everyone he passed said something about what kind of legacy she would leave behind, if she would be as good and just a queen as Dawn was. Some had already started calling her the Blessed Queen.

Gajeel remembered that day because all he could think was that while she may be blessed, he was the other side of the coin and had been cursed into her service. He'd watched grudgingly as a priest blessed her and then set a bright silver crown on her head. She had looked so perfect in a white lace gown and gray cloak, her hair was tame, the only time he'd seen it that way, but she looked so afraid. When he came to the alter in the church, her hands trembled when she reached out to anoint him with the Cross of the Oath. It was their blood, the vertical line her own blood the crossing line his. Marking their paths to lead and to protect, all of it balanced on his brow. He could still feeling the mark stinging his skin. For so long he had hated that mark, hated every memory of that day, constantly thinking, what could she possibly have to be afraid of, he was the one who's life was on the line every moment from the time he left that chapel. He was the only one at risk of losing everything. He watched her for a few more moments, and allowed himself for the first time to wonder when it was exactly the he fell in love with her. Maybe he hadn't until he walked into that room and saw her.

She had a fountain pen and piece of paper, sun was beaming across the table to meet her hands, she was scribbling over it. He knew what she was doing, he had watched her for years and found enough scraps of paper to know, she was writing down her fears, every single one of them, from her completely irrational fear of pigeons to what ever new ones had formed in the past month. At that moment he wanted to reach back to coronation day and punch his past self for being so selfish, to think he was the only one with anything to lose, or had lost anything. He knew he couldn't make up for the past, he actions had been irredeemable, but he could help now. He went over to her and took a seat in chair to her right, his designated seat until there was a king then he would move to Lily's current position to her left.

Even when he sat she continued to scribble, her eyes focused on the sheet of paper in front of her. The entire sheet was covered in fears, ones he didn't even know she had. There were too many to count, and didn't care to count them.

"Oi, shrimp,"

She didn't respond she only kept scratching away at the paper. She had formed tunnel vision, and he doubted that she even realized he was in the room let alone inches from her. He tried again but this time used her name, and still she didn't stop or even twitch at the sound. He did the only thing he knew would calm her, he reached over and laid his hand over her's. His hand enveloped her's, stopping her movements, for a few moments they both just stared at their hands, he could feel the chill on her finger tips receding at the warmth of his palm. Finally he heard her breathe out harshly.

"Why do write 'em down?" He questioned sofly

"I don't know. I just write them down hoping that it will keep me from being afraid anymore. Not that it works, I'm still terrified of a lot of things, too many things," she sighed, "Gajeel, I don't know what I'm doing. How to fix this situation. How can I find a solution, when I'm too scared to think straight?"

He began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, trying to find anyway to soothe her away from the brink of hysteria. He wanted to do anything to help her, anything to take her pain away. He didn't know if that was because of duty to her or his newfound feelings for her, or where those lines met. Everything had become blurry since they left for Ashren.

"I don't know," he said finally, she opened her mouth to speak again but his voices carried over her's, "but I'll trade you, give me your fears, and I'll give you my strength. That way you can find the solution you need, and I can fight back the fear."

As soon as the sentence fell from his mouth he regretted it. What was he thinking, that was ridiculous, who was he to propose such an intimate trade? Are these the kinds of things his father did for her father? Somehow he doubted it. He looked at her, to see she was smiling. Even with exhaustion tugging at her eyes, and fear and anxiety gripping her whole being, when she smiled it was the most brilliant thing he'd ever seen, it warmed him inside and out, he never wanted her to stop. He wanted her to smile like she used to, without the fear.

"I think I can make that trade," she tangled her fingers with his, and they waited for the council to arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

Levy's muscles ached, and she wished someone would stop hitting her head with a hammer, it was making it difficult to focus. They had been at it most of the day. Their lunches had been cleared away hours ago, and Levy had just finished off her fourth pot of tea. In the center of the table was a clear vial of white powder, it was the poison Lucy had given Gajeel. After he had explained Lucy's plan to the council the room has erupted into noise, people offering outlandish ideas and half chewed plans. They were getting no where, and at this rate they would be here all night and still have no idea how to combat this situation.

She rubbed at her temples as she listened to Erza pitch the idea of first attack. To go on the offensive instead. The idea in itself wasn't a bad one but it ended with too much death and destruction. Her ultimate goal was to keep violence at a minimum, she hated conflict. In fact she actively avoided it, that was the whole point of going to visit Lucy in the first place. She wondered now if she hadn't gone how long it would have taken before there was another attempt on her life, or a flat out military attack.

The thought made her nauseous, for the first time since the day she was given the crown she wished it wasn't her's. She wished that she had been born in a quiet farmhouse to two quiet, boring people, who had no desire for political affairs or tug o' wars of power. She imagined herself growing up in that family, possibly with siblings, and cows, and pigs, and even chickens. Being someone no consequence, she dreamed of working in a library keeping musty, old books as her closest friends. She liked the idea of that and envied those who grew up like that and would never sit in a room like this deciding how many deaths were acceptable.

Next to her Gajeel was studying the sheet of paper with everything she was afraid of in the world. Every single fear she could think of. He had offered to take them. She had trusted it to him, and while she knew that he'd read over each one and she knew he saw the one that she was most afraid of, even more than this terrible conflict sitting at their doorstep. Yet he hadn't reacted to it, not a lift of an eyebrow, or even twitch at his lips. Surely the whole thing must with amuse him or slightly disgust him, or even both. But there he was reading over it for the hundredth time that afternoon, taking his time to memorize each one. Still he offered to take them in exchange for his strength, which she'd selfishly been sucking away from him anyway, without it was possible she would've never made it back from Ashren, or survived the betrayal of one of her closest friends. She let out a heavy breath, and as if one cue she felt his hand fall tenderly on her knee, the action was strange and probably to familial for a queen and her knight but she didn't care, she needed it. There was no way she could get through this on her own, not anymore.

"...that way it will be over quickly and then we can handle casualties after the war," a councilman's voice broke through her thoughts.

Levy slammed her hands flat on the table and stood, knocking her chair back and causing Gajeel and Lily to jump. She knocked over her cup of tea and the warm liquid dripping onto the carpet was the only sound that could be heard.

"This isn't war." She glared at the man across the table from her.

"Your majesty, that's exactly what this is," Lily said steadily.

"No. There hasn't yet been an open attack. The public as been kept in the dark about the assassination attempt. I refuse to call this a war,"

"Then it will be too late. Who knows where they'll attack first. Your majesty we cannot wait like sitting ducks while an army marches on us, destroying who knows what," Erza pointed out calmly.

Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder, she looked down at him angrily. She hoped that he would back down, allow her a moment of pure rage. Instead he stared right back it felt like he was staring right through her, reading every emotion she worked so hard to hide. When had this happened? Gajeel had always known her better than anyone but only because he was forced to. When had he started to care so much and when was that she began to crave his attention? The room watched the silent exchange carefully, waiting to see what would happen, Gajeel wasn't backing down and Levy was too angry to care. At last Gajeel righted her chair and Levy sank back down into it. She pinched the bridge of her nose, before saying brokenly,

"There has to be another way,"

"We're all ears your majesty, if there is another way we'd love to hear it," Lily pressed.

"What about the assassin? The one with the pink hair?" she asked, hoping to get more answers out of him.

Lily chewed his cheek slowly, "He escaped. While you were gone a guard opened his cell door because he thought he was injured but it was a trick. he killed the guard and fled,"

"Of course he escaped," she let another angry hiss.

Levy racked her brain for some kind of alternative that would keep this from evolving to all out war. There had to be a way, there was always a way. What would her father do? What would queen Dawn have done? She went back to rubbing her temples hoping to knock some kind of brilliant idea loose. If they could just wait for Lucy- her fingers froze,

"That's it," she said aloud. She looked around the table everyone had stopped, waiting for her to speak. She knew chaos was about to explode through room when she pitched this plan, so it was better to do it all at once before anyone had time to react. Her plan was a bit extreme but they were in an extreme situation, and this was all she had to go on.

"Erza, we're going to station troops in all the larger cities along the route Lucy is likely to take and have patrols in all the border towns. Dress them in street clothes so when Lucy passes through she won't see them. And you," she looked at Gajeel, "are going to kill me,"


	14. Chapter 14

The room emptied, after a few more hours of working out kinks, and setting their plan perfectly. Levy had explained that once the kingdom heard of her death word would spread like wild fire, and Lucy would come three days later, following the schedule she had given Gajeel. By the time she got here, her people would be well protected against any attacks, then when Lucy came to the castle Levy would force her to sit and they would attempt to talk things out before an all out battle.

The plan sounded diplomatic and as if it could possibly diffuse the entire situation, but Gajeel knew better. This situation would not be so easy to solve, nonetheless he was impressed at Levy's quick thinking, even if she was only evading the inevitable for a short time. They were last two in the room. Levy stood looking out over the gardens,he couldn't help but notice the way she stood, her shoulders were squared and her chin lifted slightly.

He had never seen her hold herself like that, while she had always carried herself confidently, her body was usually bubbly and bouncing, even when she stood still, she was like a flower, rooted firmly, yet still able to sway freely.

Now she stood as if she carried the weight of the world on her back,and, he supposed she did. While he had a single responsibility to her life, which was heavy enough, she was responsible to the lives of hundreds of thousands of people. Those people would never know how much she gave, how she was willing to sacrifice everything for people whose name's she would never know.

He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping to lift some of the weight he knew she was carrying. He felt her sag slightly, allowing herself to show a little weakness. Together they stared out at the setting sun for what felt like hours of comfortable silence.

"Gajeel," she started before pausing, she chewed on her lip thinking hard, "thank you."

He hummed, "What for?"

"Everything I suppose. I think you should know that you're the greatest of the Iron Knights, even if you didn't want to be part of it at first," the sentence tumbled into the room in awkward chunks, very un-Levy like.

He didn't know exactly what happened but at that moment something between them changed. He wasn't sure if a barrier had been built on if one had been knocked down. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go and at the same time wanted to put distance between them again. He needed to keep his feelings for her buried, this wasn't the time for falling in love. He needed to keep the lines from blurring so everything could stay clean and easy to see, though that was becoming harder every day.

"Mmm," he replied absently.

They made their way to the library, chatting about things like the weather and the book Levy couldn't wait to start reading. Anything to keep her mind off the day she had just had. Once at the door to room Gajeel asked,

"Do you mind if I leave you for a while? There something I need to do, I won't be long," he promised.

Clearly surprised she only nodded and then he was gone walking down the hall to his room to get a cloak and a lantern. He walked out side and across the snowy lawns and followed the maze to where the statue of the king and the knight was, but he walked passed it and continued to a white stone mausoleum. Gajeel's heavy footstep echoed through the ghostly stone room. There were two rows on the walls, the lower was carved from gray granite and had an iron plaque on each grave, with a name and two years, the year of birth and the year of death. These were the Iron Knights, from the very first, each one lay beneath the grave of the royal they served. The Royal graves were far more ornate, carved from bright white marble and with delicately carved silver plaques. Next to each grave hung a single white rose, they were changed regularly, Some tradition about the dead never being forgotten. Even if they wanted to be.

Gajeel didn't come here alone often anymore, he usually escorted Levy to visit her parents, though such outings had become fewer the past years. He followed the familiar path to the end of the line. He ran his fingers of the carving on the gray stone, tracing the cursive script.

 _Metalicana_

 _The Iron Dragon_

 _612- 645_

His fingers paused over his father's nickname. It was what the King had always called him and he wasn't sure why. When he was a child he had wanted nothing more than to be just like his dad and be friends with the future Queen just like Metalicana was with the King. The two men would hunt together and gossip like old women together. He remembered asking his father once what it was like to be an Iron knight.

 _His father said, "Imagine being with your best friend, every single day, and you're only job is to make sure he doesn't get in enough trouble to kill himself," the he laughed a giant rolling laugh, that made him grab his stomach as if at a memory of some kind._

 _Gajeel was ten._

 _"Will I be best friends with Princess Levy?" He had been disgusted at the idea of having tea parties every day and doing each other's hair and other terrible girly things_

 _"No my boy, you and Levy will have something much more special. I'm sure of it," he then ruffle Gajeel's hair and had trudged off to find the king._

Gajeel chuckled at the memory as he sat on the cold floor in front of the grave.

"I guess you knew all along, didn't you Pop,"

He perched his elbows on his knees and clasped one hand around his wrist. He only came here when he needed to work out a problem. One that that knew he couldn't figure out on his own. He watched the light of his lantern flicker off the grave in front of him, and cast shadows down the corridor. Gajeel's eyes wandered down the line of graves, to two empty holes carved into the wall, one above the other. One day, he hoped years from now, he and Levy would find their final resting places in those slots. He couldn't imagine going all those years without telling her.

"What do I do?" He whispered, "Do I tell her how I feel? Right now doesn't seem like the best time. I'm sure ya been watching ' everything that's been happening ' lately," He rambled to the wall,

He leaned his head against the pillar behind him, and for the first time in ten years he looked above his father's gray stone grave to the white marble ones above it. For a decade he had been pretending those two weren't there, that they didn't take the spot above his father. He hated them for so long he thought that if even looked at their graves he'd fly into a rage. Not anymore, not after her, he was different now, he wasn't afraid of the past, and he knew better than to blame two dead people for something they couldn't control.

He stared openly at the bright white marble for far longer than he intended, but the words were stuck in his throat. He had swallowed a knot and now it was blocking his words, he was choking, and if he didn't spit it out soon he'd suffocate.

"It," he took a shaky breath, "Wasn't your fault,"

He closed his eyes and for the first time since he stood over his father's coffin all that time ago, allowed himself to remember the king and queen as they actually were. He erased the black shadows he had replaced their faces with, and remembered their warmth. He vividly remembered baking cookies for the first time. Being in the kitchen with Levy and her mother, he was no older than six, he could see Levy struggling to crack eggs, himself reaching into the bowl and stealing cookie dough. He could still feel the warmth of the queen's smile and her bell like laugh it had played through him to the core, just like Levy's did now.

His memories carried him to a few years after that, he was in the courtyard with his father and the king. The two were sparring in a sword a fight, and it scared him. He could still feel how sore his throat was after screaming at the king not hurt his father. The king had walked over to him and put his large hands on Gajeel's shoulders, looked him directly in the eye and said he promised his life, no his entire kingdom. that he would harm Metalicana. He could still see the way the Kings eyes crinkled when he smiled, and the way he tugged on his black beard when Metalicana had rushed over to comfort his son, scooping him up into a gentle hug, and the King's rumbling chuckle whenMetalicana had promised to carry the biggest shield he could life so he would get hurt. Gajeel was maybe four.

For several long moments he allowed himself to be filled with all the memories of the two, not a single one was dark or malicious. Every memory broke something in him, crumbled walls and began destroying demons, one by one. There in the darkness of the ancient mausoleum Gajeel Redfox cried. The tears melted the last of teh shackles he had put himself in and he felt free. They weren't sobs but they still hurt, like vomiting after bad food, the poison left his body. Finally he wiped the last tears away with the back of his hand.

"I hope it's okay that I fell in love with Levy, perhaps she deserves better," he spoke to the two white graves.

"They hoped for it," a deep voice echoes through down the circular hall making Gajeel jump.

Pantherlily walked into the light. The red hood of his cloak obscuring his eyes, but Gajeel could see the tear streak just the same. Evidence that he had just watched Gajeel's private redemption.

"Lil', what are you doing here?"

"I followed you," he said taking his hood off, "I didn't expect you to come here. You haven't been here in years,"

Gajeel nodded, "Yes, well I needed to work somethings out,"

"I can see that," Lily walked in front of the graves and bowed his head respectfully to each of them before taking a seat next to Gajeel, "That's been a long time coming,"

"It would've taken a lot longer of wasn't for Levy," Gajeel acknowledged.

"How long have you know?" He asked still staring at Metalicana's plaque.

"I don't know, forever maybe, or it could just be a few days." He laughed at how ridiculous he sounded, "What did you mean they hoped for it?"

Lily smiled, "I was already into adulthood when your father passed so my memories are a bit clearer. I remember there was something of a bet between the queen, the king, and your father."

"What kind of bet?" He shivered against the cold and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself.

"How old you would be when you fell in love," Pantherlily smiled, "I wasn't supposed to know but I had habit of eavesdropping when I was younger and they made me promise to never say anything,"

Gajeel raised a studded brow waiting the hooded man to continue.

"The King guessed both of you would be in your teens. Your father knowing you to be a bit of a late bloomer guessed you would be at least thirty. But he Queen was nearly right on, she guessed you to be twenty five, she only a year off," he smirked, "she always seemed to have a special intuition about things like this,"

Gajeel's mouth fell open slightly, shocked, how could they have possibly known? He shook his ragged locks slowly, of course they knew.

"Lily did you know that when she's afraid she write each and every fear she had on a piece of paper?" He asked, changing the subject.

"What does she hope to accomplish by doing such a thing?" He asked incredulously

"I'm not sure, But today I offered to give her my strength if she gave me her fears,"

"The sheet you were studying in the meeting," he nodded knowingly

"Do you know what she's most afraid of? Even more than the idea of losin' her kingdom, or the death of people? Telling me how she feels. How can she be afraid of that?"

"You've openly hated this arrangement since the day it began in that chapel. Maybe she's afraid of pushing you farther away," Lily shook his head "Now you have to decide. Will you tell her how you feel?"

"This isn't the time Pantherlily. You saw her today, she's wound too tightly as it is, and she's been that way for weeks. She standing on the edge of the cliff and I'm afraid a breeze will knock her off, I don't want to be that breeze," he sighed, "I can't be that breeze,"

"Gajeel if you wait for the right time it will never come and you will both spend your lives wondering how the other truly felt. Besides maybe you're the only that keep her from tumbling over the edge,"


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this update up, but work (i work retail and merchandising) has been crazy with black friday and thanksgiving. Also the orginal of this chapter got deleted so i had to rewrite it! Anway without further excuses here you are!

* * *

Three days.

Three days she cooped herself in the library, no one could see her except for Gajeel, who had to send staff, and council members, and even Pantherlily away. She would see no one. Instead she wrapped herself in blankets and read. Book after book after book. Each one carrying her away, to new worlds that weren't so dark, ones that painted images of hope, where the heros always won, and the villains weren't anyones friends.

She sighed heavily and closed her current reading over her thumb to hold her place, she looked at the man sitting in the high backed chair across from her. He'd fallen asleep sometime ago, even though he'd fought hard against it, in the end slumber had taken him. Now he leaned heavily into the palm of his hand, snorting every few moments, or his booted foot would twitch slightly, making her smile. Gajeel had handled being stuck in the library well enough, at first he paced around his face screwed into a dark scowl and spoke to her about the plan. When he got bored he perused the shelves for anything that might peak his interest, he'd flipped through a few books. Though he mostly just sat in that chair and watched her, occasionally pulling the now crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and reading it over again.

In three days he'd not said a thing about the sheet of paper, or about the thickly scribbled words in the center, the ones she'd circled a dozen times, every time he read it over she was sure he would say something to her about it, but instead he would just fold it back up again and hide it away in his coat. Perhaps he chose not to say anything because he thought it would be crossing a line, she was his queen after all, but she hoped that if he didn't feel the same he'd at least say so. Part of her wanted to ask him about it, she just wanted answers. She imagined herself a dozen times asking him about his feelings, but the fear of pushing him away was too great, so she let the issue be, for the time being.

It would all be simpler if she knew how he felt. His signals were mixed to say the least. He moved around the library often, but one of his favorite places to sit was next to her on the couch, so the her feet were propped up on his thighs. He'd watch her read and idly run his hands over her feet and calves, she knew she was selfish for allowing such physical contact too continue, but she didn't have the heart to speak against it. When he thought she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts, he'd tickle the bottoms of her feet, pulling her out of herself. Light, genuine laughter bubbled from her chest, and pulled some of the shadows along with it, it always made her feel lighter. He liked to play with her hair, and the hem of her lace sleeves, he would study the stitching for a long time, running his fingers over the fabric, and the tender skin on her wrists.

Then he would abruptly stand up and walk around again, or simply move away from her to his chair, always without a word. His features became unreadable, and he felt distant. How could he be so eager to be close to her at one moment and then wanting to be away from her the next? As much as she wanted to push him to reveal how he felt, she bit her tongue, knowing there were other things she should be thinking about.

A low grunt signaled that Gajeel was waking, Levy averted her eyes to gaze out the windows at the blizzard raging outside, and wondered if Lucy would dare to travel through such treacherous conditions. The cushions next to her bowed under new weight, a hand reached up tousled her hair.

"The storm's looking pretty nasty," he said groggily, following her eyes.

She nodded silently, and continued to watch the freezing storm. The fire on the far end of the couch crackled and popped, and for the first time since she closed it she remembered the half-read book in her lap. Tranquil, was the only word that came to mind, she wanted the moment to last forever, just him and the silence, and the warmth.

"Hey," he nudged her gently, shattering the quiet around them, "I'm over here. What's on your mind?"

She turned to him, meeting his eyes, "This time tomorrow I'll be dead and buried," a grim smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Gajeel didn't see any humor in her words though, his face darkened and he laid his head back staring at the ceiling. His breathing became slow and deliberate, he closed his eyes, as if envisioning walking into her bedroom tonight and sprinkling the powdered poison onto her pillow and sheets. His muscled pulled tight and she heard the quiet grind of his teeth.

"I can't do it," he wheezed tightly, the fear in his voice poorly hidden.

Levy was floored, "You're not actually going to kill me Gajeel." she tried weakly, "You know the plan, we've been over it a-"

"I can't have her, thinking she had my loyalty. I can't carry around the responsibility of your death,"

She scrambled to keep up with what she was hearing. As far as she knew there was nothing Gajeel Redfox couldn't do, he was fearless. If There was something he feared he'd never shown it openly. He always charged headfirst into whatever problem lay in front of him, always acting without hesitation, but here he was out right telling her that he couldn't do something.

She raced to find a way to comfort him. Every time she had needed comfort Gajeel had soothed her with words, he had apologized, he'd talked her out her hopelessness countless times, but Gajeel was a man of action, and yet when she needed him he used her language. It was time she used his language. She did what she thought Gajeel would do and acted, she reached out with both hands, and cupped his face turning it to her. He looked so unsure and lost, that it sent a chill down her spine. She swallowed her own uncertainty and forced herself to be brave. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, and watched as his eyes fluttered closed and he sank into the plans of her hands, she traced over the studs in his nose and over his eyebrows. Boldness over took her and she swing her leg over his hips so that she sat on his lap, and before he could react pulled him into a tight hug and refused to let go. It seemed like hours passed, he was still beneath her, his arms limp at his sides and his breathing uneven. She was considering moving, thinking she had over stepped a boundary, when she found herself crushed against his chest, his arms locking her close to him. His nose pressed against her neck, she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, it seemed that was the ticket, she could feel all the tension leaking out of him, evaporating into nothingness. Sentences of comfort danced spring her head, eager to be spoken, but she resigned herself to silence, deciding that it was a more effective method.

Finally she pulled away from him enough to look him in the eye, thankful to see that he seemed to have found himself, though a tinge of fear still lingered somewhere on his features. She noticed how close they were, their chests brushed against each other with every intake of breath, and she could feel his exhales on her cheeks. She contemplated testing the waters and closing the distance between them, stealing his breath, and demanding a response to her unanswered questions.

As of reading her mind, Gajeel smirked, "Is there something you need, shorty?"

She squeaked in horror that she'd been caught and wiggled out of his grasp and landed hard on the floor, ruining the intimate moment. He laughed as he stood and helped her up. She patted her cheeks, attempting to hide her blush, to no avail.

"Come on, it's late and we should get you to bed,"

Still embarrassed she nodded and followed him out of the library. They snuck down the corridors, in the opposite direction of their rooms, to a separate wing of he castle. They came to a stop at an old guest bedroom, that was hardly ever used since it was so far out of the way. The maids almost never touched the room, and she was confident no one would look in this room should Lucy send spies to check to make sure Gajeel had followed orders. Levy had decided it was the best place to hide before she rose from the dead.

She stifled a yawn as she thought about what morning would bring, the plan running through her head once more. Come dawn Gajeel would burst out her bed chamber shouting about the death of the Queen, waking as many people as possible. Pantherlily would arrive to her room and respectfully move the "body" before anyone else could reach the room. That afternoon Levy's funeral would take place. The speed of these events, and the way rumors had a way of spreading through the castle, Levy was sure news of her death would reach the other kingdoms as soon as the next morning. The people of Uline loved to share rumors and stories with anyone who would listen. Lucy would arrive on time just as she promised Gajeel, after all Lucy was nothing if not punctual. That's when Levy would reveal herself to the other queen and make an attempt to talk out their issues, without any more physical conflict. Levy hoped that once cornered Lucy would come to her senses and call the whole vendetta off. She knew everyone on the council thought the plan was too simple, she was putting to much faith in her people, and far too much in diplomacy, but faith was all she had left.

Levy placed her hand on the silver know before turning and catching Gajeel's eyes one final time, "You can do this," she declared

He nodded, "I have to,"

With that he turned in his heel and disappeared into the darkness. Levy stood at the door until she could no longer her the click of his boots, then stepped into her hiding place.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all! I just wanted to say this will be my last update until New Years! So Merry christmas! i hope you enjoy this gift greatly!

* * *

The day that Levy Silver died was cold and still. A fresh layer of perfect smooth snow lay in front of him, behind him, his heavy muddy footprints ruined the picturesque scene. The coffin that he carried felt impossibly heavy, despite the fact the Lily carried the other side, despite the fact that it was empty. They trudged through the snow, the wailing of a grieving bagpipe set their pace, and the quite sniffs of the mourning spurred them forward. Slowly they made their way to the mausoleum, where the small crowd stopped, and once everyone placed a pale blue rose on the white coffin, Lily and Gajeel made the rest of the trek alone. He retraced his steps from before, down the winding staircase into tomb, but this time the passed his fathers marker and made their way to hollowed out hole next to the previous king and queen. The two men hefted the coffin up and into the space, as per custom the tomb would be left open to allow the spirit to walk amongst their loved ones one final time on their way to the after life, this journey took three days, after which it was sealed and never again opened. This tomb would not be sealed in three days, and Gajeel hoped not for many, many more years.

The crowd had dispersed by the time they came back out into the sun.

"Are you going to go see her?" Pantherlily questioned.

"What do you think?" Gajeel smirked

Gajeel kept her company while she was dead. He listened to her read to him, his favorite was a poetry book he grabbed in the library for her. The poems didn't really matter to him. It was the she read them, in a slow, lilting voice, somewhere in the range of a song, but not quite. Levy seemed at peace, sure that her plan would work. She didn't pace or chew her nails, she didn't run her fingers through her hair nervously. The dark circles under her eyes, faded slightly, the nightmares continued.

The days passed quickly for him, he wore black and silver, the colors of mourning, as did everyone else he saw. A memorial piled high with blue roses formed just outside the castle gates, and dozen of people visited it everyday muttering prayers to her ghost, and leaving small gifts for her in the afterlife. The sight moved Gajeel, on one had he was happy to see that Levy was so well loved, one the other he was hurt that they had been pushed into this position of deceit.

Rumors of the queen's carriage traveling through the countryside began to make their way throughout the castle. People were saying that she brought her whole personal guard with her, that she there was something menacing about it. These rumors gave Lily and Gajeel a bit of time to prepare more troops hidden in the Capitol and the castle, but not much. Lucy arrived at the Silver castle the next morning, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. As they pulled through the gates of the castle the blue roses of the memorial flew all over he street, their bright petals, now muddy and trashed.

A crowd of staff and guards met Lucy at the entrance. Gajeel and Lily walked out across the cold stone drive to meet the carriage. The doors opened and out jumped Gray, followed immediately after by the pink haired assassin. The sight of him made Gajeel's blood boil and he would have torn the man's throat out right there had it not been for Lily's hand on his shoulder. Reminding him that he was supposed to be on Lucy's side.

The Queen stood tall and proud, and while she wore a black cotton gown, and a black veil, she was not in mourning. Her eyes sparked with apprehension and eagerness, a smug smile threatened to pull her lips open into a baleful laugh. Her eyes scanned the castle, the people, and the land beyond as if she already owned it, obviosuly thinking of what she could do with her new kingdom.

"Your majesty thank you for coming," Pantherlily spoke up finally, his voice smooth and warm.

"Levy was a dear friend I came to pay my condolences as soon as I heard," her voice was as sweet as it always was.

Lily turned and headed into the castle, leaving her lackeys behind, an overconfident Lucy followed close behind, and a dark shadow that could have once been Gajeel. Lucy ran her fingers across every surface she could find, the polished ivory banisters, the gold frames of the paintings, even the vases of blue roses the maids set up to mourn. She was marking it as her own. The sight made Gajeel nauseous, how dare she touch anything?

Lily paused at the low golden doors, leading to the meeting room, before turning to the Queen. He gave her a wicked smile, and for a moment Gajeel imagined he had the fangs of a cat, and his eyes said he was out for blood, but the look was gone in an instant, replaced by a warm smile that did not meet his eyes.

"We were hoping to discuss some things with you before you paid your condolences,"

She nodded knowingly, "Yes of course, I thought you might,"

Gajeel positioned himself just a few steps behind Lucy as the doors were pushed open, revealing a small room used for visiting nobles. It had plush white carpet, and pale yellow walls, several paintings adorned them. Lucy was so busy looking around the room that she missed it at first, but when their eyes met she stopped, mid step.

Sitting at one end of the long table in a high backed chair was Queen Levy. She wore an elaborate white and blue gown, and Queen Dawn's leopard fur cape. On her head she wore her father's crown. The silver seven pointed crown, was carved delicately and inlaid with hundreds of small diamonds, so that no matter where you stood it glimmered, normally it was a symbol of hope and peace, today however it was symbol of strength. Levy did not move to greet the other Queen, she did not stand, or dip her head, a blatant sign of disrespect. A statement that Levy had had enough.

Levy watched Lucy walk into the room, watched her steps falter when she saw a ghost in front of her Though that has only lasted a second, as she settled into the chair opposite Levy. They stared each other down, each daring the other to speak.

Lucy was the first, she chuckled darkly, "I should've known,"

"Should've known that my people wouldn't betray me?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"No, that your people are too weak," she shot a poisonous look at Gajeel, who was leaning against the wall behind Levy with his arms crossed, "Of course he wouldn't have the guts to change his miserable situation,"

"My situation?" Gajeel's curiosity obviously peaked.

"I can't imagine having to serve someone so pathetic," she spat the last word across the table.

Levy couldn't help but think she was acting like an injured animal. Everything she said was defensive, trying to bite anyone who got too close. This was the true Lucy, and Levy couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been like this.

"Lucy what do want?" She inquired tiredly.

"Isn't that obvious by now? Your kingdom Lev. Your throne." she responded eagerly, her eyes growing in size at the prospect.

"Why?"

Lucy smiled at her, all poison and hatred, "To reclaim what you stole from us,"

Gajeel scoffed, "What the hell are you talking about woman. The Silvers and the Blacks have been at peace since-"

"The War of Storms. Yes that's the point." she leaned forward, perching her elbows on the table and touching her fingertip together so the formed a peak.

Levy flailed for a hand hold, trying to figure out what the war had to do with it, "That was almost a thousand years ago,"

"So?" Seeing that they were missing the point Lucy spelled it out perfectly for them, "Uline wasn't always such a large country, in fact it didn't grow until you stole the land from us,"

The pieces fell into place.

"Your people. They're suffering and you want to the land back to help them," Levy breathed.

"My people are only part of the equation." She leaned back in her chair, "There's a bit of prophecy in my family."

"When the land has been painted Black,

When the people cry,

When Silver is hard to come by,

So shall we climb from the ashes,

victorious,"

She recited perfectly.

"Yer people are weak, you don't stand a chance," Gajeel chuckled.

"That's what the king said right before the War if Storms began," Levy said, knowing exactly where this was leading, rapidly connecting the dots. There was only one thing that could convince the people of Ashren to go to fight.

"Desperation," Pantherlily spoke up for the first time, just a moment before Levy.

"Exactly," Lucy smiled at him, "It drives people to look for hope. Lush farmlands in Uline provide that hope. Once they discover it is rightfully theirs they will wage war on you,"

"War?" Levy choked the word out, it fell between them like a ton of bricks.

This couldn't be happening. There was no way. It wasn't supposed to go this way, she was supposed to find a way to end this peacefully.

"Lucy, we could simply do a land exchange. What reason do we have for war?" She was suddenly on the brink of shouting.

"Simple." She perched her chin in the back of her hand and smiled sweetly, "I hate you. I want Uline wiped off the map and you along with it,"

"Is this a formal declaration then?" Lily asked stiffly.

Lucy stood, "I suppose it is. Be prepared for battle, my troops, in full force will be ready to attack within the week,"

Without another word the Queen of Ashren was gone.

Levy could hear Pantherlily speaking to her, but she couldn't make out the words, they sounded distant and garbled. She knew she was moving but she didn't know where to. She couldn't breathe, had someone taken her lungs? She started running, as far away from that room as she could. Her vision blurred and she navigated on memory alone.

By some miracle she reached her room, bursting through the doors, desperate to get out of her clothes. The crown on her head was too heavy and she took the off first, and then her cape which crumpled to the floor around her feet. With trembling fingers she tried to untie the back of dress, finally the gown followed the cape. She was left in her corset and the white cotton chemise. She fought to unlace the corset as quickly as she could feeling as if she may suffocate at any moment, but her frantic fingers were shaking too much.

A pair of large hands pushed her fingers aside and began unlacing the corset deftly. The garment fell to floor with the pile of other clothing, and the hands disappeared. She took a deep breath, letting the air fill her lungs before breathing out through her nose again. Her mind came back to her slowly, and she knew he was behind her, she knew she was standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear, she didn't care, not right now.

She turned around to face him, unsure of what to say, or even if she could say anything. There was a stone lodged in her throat forcing her to swallow.

"Levy," he whispered.

She looked up at him, his eyes were soft, softer than she'd ever seen them. His studded brows lowered in concern.

She forced herself to collect some bravery, just enough to speak, "For the first time since all of this started I feel defeated,"

The honesty of her words burned through her like coal to paper. That was it, she was defeated. There were no other options, she had been so busy trying to find another way she had been pushed into a corner, forced down this path. How could she be so stupid? So naive? Who was she to think she could avoid a war, one that someone else was set on starting?

She felt hot and her vision blurred again, but this time it wasn't due to panic, it was tears. Uncontrollable streams seared her cheeks, and she covered her face to muffle the sobs. This wasn't happening. She was crumbling, she could feel it, she would fall apart right here in this room, and her kingdom would follow.

Then his arms were around her, sheltering her from the rest of the world, and holding her together. She wept into his chest openly showing her weakness, she had never let anyone see this, but she didn't care anymore. He didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say that would help at this moment. So he held her until she quieted down and silent tears ran down her face. Finally she looked at him. Sudden courage coursing through her, if she was going to die in a battle, he needed to know.

"When I was little and I was afraid my mother would sing me lullabies, and when she sang I wasn't afraid," her voice was weak and shaky, she knew her words weren't making any sense.

"Mmhmm," was his only response.

Her next sentence would be one of the most liberating she would ever speak,

"You're my lullaby,"


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back finally! I know it took me forever to get this up but here it is! Beware this is the lemon!

* * *

It wasn't that his heart stopped, the whole world stopped, every living thing halted, nothing breathed; he swore the wind stopped battering the windows. He'd known how she felt. So why was he floored by her words? Perhaps it was because even when she was coming apart at the seams, she was still so articulate. She still knew exactly how to say how she felt. Gajeel had never been that way. Words were messy, they got tangled and misconstrued. He looked down at her: the tiny, yet impossibly powerful woman in his arms, and he did the only he could think to do.

He leaned over, and closed the gap between them. He captured her lips, pushing every lingering fear and doubt between them away. If it was his strength she needed, he'd give it, every single drop until he was drained. Levy's lips pressed back against his fervently, her fists balled into his military jacket as she tugged him further down to her level. He could feel her wet cheeks brushing against his own, leaving smears behind. His hand came up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

A soft, needy groan escaped him as he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip. He eagerly allowed her entrance and she tasted like all the things he imagined she would. Like cinnamon and vanilla, and light, and hope. He could feel her body melting into his chest. He seized the opportunity and took a step forward, pushing her backwards in the direction of her bed. She pulled back at the abruptness of his move, but understanding quickly dawned on her and her devilish grin made him swallow hard. She tugged him the rest of the way so that he nearly fell on top of her. His forearms braced his weight above her head and one of his knees pressed between her legs. Levy brought her hands up to his face and once again traced the studs along his nose, and then his lips and down his chin. The action made his heart stop, and his brain slowed. He was acutely aware of the ridges in her fingertips, and the glassy look in her eyes, and the way their heaving breaths mingled between them. Heat pooled in his stomach. He needed her, with every fiber of his being, he depended on her like he depended on air to fill his lungs, and he would make sure that she knew that every moment for eternity.

He clasped a hand over her's and pulled her wrist to his lips, and began forging a slow, loving path along her inner arm, to her neck, where he began to nip and nibble just under her jaw. The woman beneath him writhed in pleasure as he continued his assault on tender skin. He allowed one hand to find the hem of her dress and hiked it around her waist to massage the milky flesh of her thighs. His tongue explored the flesh of her neck until it came across the scar. He laid his lips over it in a tender kiss before continuing down between her breasts, over her stomach. Not an inch of her body went unexplored weather by his lips or his hands; until at last he knelt before his destination.

Heat radiated from between her legs, a sign that she wanted this as badly as he did. Without warning he hooked his fingers around her cotton panties and pulled them down to her ankles. His fingers danced their way along her legs and up to her thighs exploring ever closer to the warmth of her core. His own desire coiled tightly in his loins aching for release, but he held it back. This was for her. This was to take her pain and worries away. Gently and without hesitation, he allowed a single finger to slide inside of her, her muscles clenched around his finger as he investigated her further, and slowly, massaging her until he felt her muscles relax. Levy let out a whimper as his thumb passed over her clitoris. He grinned sinfully and ran his thumb over the area again, reveling at the sound.

"Gajeel," she breathed, egging him on.

Gajeel slid another finger inside of her and continued his motion, but now as he moved, he stretched as well; he teased with his tongue. Each movement made was painstaking and deliberate, designed for her pleasure.

Levy's fingers grasped at his shoulder desperately, and she reached out with her foot so she could caress the erection that was pressed against his trousers, signaling his need. Gajeel stood and unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it across the room; his shirt followed. He stopped and looked at his queen. She had shed the chemise that had been wrapped around her shoulders and readjusted herself so that she lay on her side on the bed, waiting for him to join her.

Her eyes wandered shamelessly over his half naked body. Gajeel took his time shedding his trousers and his underwear. Once completely naked, he stood for a moment so that she could look at him before he climbed back onto the bed and lay next to her. Without hesitation, she reached out and wrapped her delicate fingers around his stiff member and began to stroke. She was a bit clumsy at first, but he was surprised at how quickly she fell into a rhythm. Gajeel leaned forward slightly so that he could press a kiss to her collar bone.

"Your majesty," he muttered against her skin.

"Uh-uh," she whispered, "Here, it's just Levy. No titles to get in the way,"

The speed of her strokes quickened then and he knew what she wanted because it was exactly what he wanted. He rolled her over onto her back and pressed his hips between her's. He met her eyes: they were confident and unwavering, just like he was used to them being. The world could burn around them for all he cared, so long as he held her, but he knew better, so he would take every moment he had to be closer to her.

He pressed himself into her slick entrance as gently as could; he knew this might be painful for her. Yet, she never cried out or cringed. She only gripped his forearm at her side, until a pace was set and he felt her relax. Seconds later, she joined his rhythm and began to grind against him, their speed increasing. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace as his continued to pick up the speed, her nails digging into his back as she clung to him. A low, animalistic growl emanated from somewhere deep within his chest; a loud, sultry moan came from beneath him as bliss washed over them in strong, undulating waves.

He shuttered as the last of his orgasm passed, but he gave her a few more moments to collect herself before he slowly pulled away from her. He rolled to his side and pulled her to his chest, pressing his nose to her dampened neck and his hand over her chest feeling her heartbeat. The steady thump of its beat lulled him into a deep comforting sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A low voice rumbled in her ears, like rolling thunder, pulling her out her sleep. Soft spoken words floated over her, a throaty ethereal chant. It took her a moment to recognize the voice as Gajeel's. He was singing in a language that was foreign to her, but it was soothing all the same. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the rest of his song, when he was finished she rolled over to face him. He was propped up on one elbow his eyes closed lazily, words tumbling from his loose lips. His hair draped over his shoulders and splayed across his chest, It stuck up in a few spots where she had fisted it the night before. She had never seen him so relaxed; he was always tense and alert, constantly looking for danger. Here he was completely at ease, his guard had been shed with his clothing. It was refreshing to see his steely features turned placid and calm.

She reached out to stroke his cheek, "You never told me you could sing,"

"You never asked," he opened his eyes slowly.

"I don't recognize the language, where did you learn it?" she asked curiously, grabbing at the opportunity to learn about him.

"My father taught it to me. It's supposed to be draconic. It's a family legend that we are descended from dragons or somethin' like that; the song is one that lovers would sing to their ancestors for their blessing,"

"Who were you singing to?"

"My father." He paused for a moment, "and yours,"

Levy's heart warmed at that, she reached up with her other hand so that she cupped his face, "Teach me the words?"

Gajeel's eyes widened in surprise, "If that's what you want,"

Levy was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Lily's voice came from the other side.

"Your majesty? Are you awake? I was hoping we could get an early start. We have much to discuss."

Just like that the moment was gone as reality crashed around them once more. Levy had to resist the urge to scream.

"Yes! I'll meet you in the dining room as soon as can!" She called to him

"Also have you seen Gajeel? He wasn't in his chambers this morning."

Levy paused, it was too early for Lily to know and it wasn't the right time to discuss it, "Sorry to say I don't know where he is!"

"Yes, well I'll see you in a bit,"

She listened a moment waiting for Lily's footsteps to fade. She let out a heavy sigh and threw the comforter off, but before she get out of bed Gajeel's arms were around her.

"We have to tell him eventually," he said nibbling her ear lobe.

"Now is not the time," she placed her hands over the ones around her waist, "Once this is over, we'll talk."

"Whatever you want," he murmured against her shoulder.

She felt that Gajeel was hiding how he really felt, and as much as she wanted to talk it through and dig it out of him, there was no time. She would simply have to wait until later.

Levy should have known better than to except a normal breakfast. The long dining table had been cleared of its normal table cloths and utensils. Maps of Ashren and Uline were spread across the table, open books and sheets of paper were strewn about the floor and chairs. Military personnel and servants ran about fetching quills and fresh pots of tea. The chaos made Levy nauseous, without thinking she reached for Gajeel's hand, he squeezed tightly. It was just a single second but it had given her the resolve she needed.

As soon as she stepped into the room all eyes were on her, her men stopped mid sentence as they watched her approach them. She tried to imagine what she might look like to them. She knew her the message he skin tight crimson dress sent, she knew the black lace the peaked out from beneath the hem as she walked was no mistake, and the gold circlet had last been worn during the War of Storms, she walked not like a gentle humble queen, but like a murderous goddess, all rage and resolve.

More importantly they knew. With every step their queen took she was overtaking their enemy, that with every breath she could feel the weight of her people's lives, and breathing out the destruction of those who threatened them, and the circlet, a prize from a war already won, victory would not evade her. Such symbolism had always been important to the Ulinians and she would not insult them by ignoring it. She approached Pantherlily and Erza who were standing at the head of the table, staring at her like she had walked out of a nightmare.

Lily bowed his head slightly, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry to say this won't your usual breakfast,"

"I didn't expect it to be. We have a lot of work to do,"

"That we do," Erza interjected, "Lucy didn't give us much time to prepare. A week to rally the troops, it's ludicrous," she shook her head.

"It's the time we have so we'd better think of a plan," Levy replied.

"We think we might have one that will work," Lily said.

He motioned toward a blue haired woman at the other end of the table. She watched as she gathered up maps, a quill, a white and silver hat. She walked like she commanded the very earth below her, and even from the distance Levy knew her eyes could freeze the average man where he stood.

"Your majesty this is Lieutenant Colonel Juvia Lockster." Erza introduced the woman once she reached them.

Juvia bowed stiffly to Levy, "Your majesty,"

"She's the most gifted tactician I've ever trained and once you hear her idea I think you'll agree-"

That explained Juvia unwavering confidence, she had trained along side Erza, not just anyone could do that. Levy smiled inwardly at the sound of pride in Erza's voice as she continued to praise the other woman. She and Pantherlily were similar in that way. Parental and always waiting to gush about another's achievements.

"Let's hear it then," Gajeel said, cutting through Erza's ramblings.

Erza cleared her throat awkwardly, "Yes, of course. Juvia if you would,"

"Thank you. Your Majesty do you know the strength of your army?"

"The last report I saw, we stand about one hundreds thousand," Levy replied.

Juvia nodded, "Correct, and do you know the size of Ashren's army?"

"No, the government never released the numbers, but I do know their size is one of the reasons we allied after the War of Storms. They posed the greatest threat,"

Juvia nodded again, "While we don't know the exact numbers we estimate their army to be over twice the size of our own."

Levy's jaw dropped, "How is that possible?,"

"Ashren runs on mandatory enlistment. All boys and girls must enlist at the age of sixteen and be enlisted for five years. Uline is voluntary enlistment, prior to the age of eighteen, when it becomes mandatory for young men and women, to which we only require one year of service."

"You're not giving me much hope Juvia," Levy sighed.

"Just because we're small doesn't mean we're not a force to be reckoned with. I thought you of all people would understand that your majesty," she said smugly. She unrolled one the maps the she had and laid it over the table, "Do you see this gorge?"

Levy looked to the part of the map that Juvia has pointed out, "That's Dusk Canyon, I used to go horse riding through there."

"It's also used by traders in the winter to get across the border when the forest paths are too dangerous. It seems like a good place to move an army across the border." Juvia wound her finger across the map to the northern part of the canyon, "They'll come in here from the north, by Star Plunge lake, I plan to meet them there, before they come across the border. We will pack into the canyon, and pour out in waves of ten thousand, in the chaos it will look like a never ending stream of soldiers. Where if we were to spread out our true size would be revealed and we would easily be overtaken."

"Well, that's some plan," Lily sounded impressed, "We can use the lake to our advantage as well. If we can come around their right side her and push them back," he motioned on the map, "we can push them into a retreat. How many troops will we need?"

"Many of our active duty soldiers live and operate near enough to the castle that we can march toward the canyon with just fifty-thousand, it will take two days for another twenty-five thousand, gathered from the western and north eastern outposts, to meet us there, I'll send messengers today. So for the battle itself ,seventy-five thousand troops. Those that are left, ones on the southern and eastern borders will be called to the capital for defensive purposes, so that they can push north should we lose the battle, they wouldn't make it to the canyon in time anyway, we need to be there before the Ashranian army,"

It was a good plan. A plan that could give them the advantage that they needed. She was glad to have this woman on her side in this conflict. She looked over the small group gathered around the map they were working out every detail. With these people, this plan would be executed perfectly, that she knew.

"Juvia, this plan is solid, but as you know a single battle doesn't win a war. Where are we going to find the troops we need to fight Lucy in the long run?"

"That's where you come in, Your Majesty,"


	19. Chapter 19

As it so happened Levy's part of the plan was something that she was already going to do; give a speech. Her people needed to know she was alive and well, they needed to be informed of why she would fake her own death. Most importantly they needed to know that Uline was at war. Levy and Juvia spent most of the morning comprising a speech that would explain all those things, one that explained her actions without too many details, and flat out left some pieces out, they didn't want to scare the people to badly. Juvia hoped that this speech would act as a plea for people to join the army. Gajeel hoped so too.

The announcement was to be made at sunset, which gave his mood plenty of time to sour. He couldn't stop thinking about what Levy had said that morning about not wanting to tell want Pantherlily about them. Whatever they were, he was still figuring that out. While he and Levy made their rounds to council members and general, doubts kept gnawing at him.

He'd begun to think that the two them were this unstoppable force, that if it was just the two of them they could still win the war. Her actions all pointed to the idea that she felt similarly; the way she leaned on him whenever she thought she couldn't stand on her own. He depended on her as well, had it not been for her honesty and persistence all these years he would have been consumed by his anger. Somehow she had seen through it all, she saved him, and there was nothing her wouldn't do for her. He had been so sure she felt the same way, until this morning. No matter how hard he tried to shake the feeling, remind himself that she was just trying to be objective. It wasn't that, and he knew it. It stuck with him, he knew something was wrong and she simply wasn't saying anything. She had always been so up front about things, the woman wrote down a list of fears and gave it to him! Never had she been afraid of his reaction so much so that she held back. She had never hidden something from him, and that scared him.

His mood only worsened when he looked down at her in between meetings and saw her chewing her fingernails again, she was worried. She had betrayed her people, lied to them and caused them to grieve her death. There was a headstone with her name on it. Gajeel had carried her coffin. All for the sake of gaining an upper hand. Not everyone would see the necessity of her actions, to some people her actions would be unredeemable. For Levy's sake Gajeel hoped the people of Uline were as forgiving as he thought they were.

The passed at an annoyingly slow pace, to which Gajeel only became angrier with Levy and Levy became more anxious. Until he found himself standing on the balcony overlooking the front of the castle. he watched people gather, at first only a few, then a few groups here and there. By the time the sun was almost touching the horizon there were hundreds of people, waiting eagerly for whatever news would be delivered. He and Pantherlily stood on either side of thin white curtain, when he saw Lily nod he poked his head inside,

"Its time," his voice was flat and emotionless. He hated it but there was no time for apologizing.

He watched as she stepped out from behind the curtain. She had put on gloves at some point, silk ones that went up her elbows, they matched her dress down to the exact shade. She stood for a single heartbreaking moment of deadly silence, you could hear a pin drop. Then it happened, all at once a huge ground shaking cheer. Flags emerged from the crowd and were waved about, there were scattered recitations of the national anthem, and he could not miss the tears of those nearest the balcony. The noise only grew; and she allowed it to for several minutes. Gajeel stood behind her watching the people below rejoice that their queen lived. At last she held her hand up, commanding silence. The noise died down and there was a long pause as they waited for her to speak.

Levy shook her head slightly as if chiding herself. She breathed deeply.

"I had a whole speech planned, one wrought with political eloquence, and heartfelt apologies," she began, "but as I look out at the faces before me, some of you look so full of hope, others, your faces tell me that you know something isn't right, and so I will not stand here before you and tiptoe around the issue facing us; we simply do not have time for it, so please allow me to speak candidly!"

Gajeel shot a side glance at Pantherlily who wore a smug half smile, as if he knew she'd go of script.

"Nearly one month ago, an intruder came into the castle, to my bed chamber and attempted to slit my throat. In the fight that ensued I was knocked unconscious and injured. I woke in the infirmary and was informed that the man had been captured. When interrogated he revealed he'd been sent by the Black family, the royal family of Ashren."

It was heavily abridged version of the story but the impact was just the same. Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd but she continued to speak over them

"Troubled by such a thought I decided to travel to Ashren myself and investigate. Queen Lucy, whom I've always had a good relationship with graciously allowed me to conduct my investigation. At first our questions turned up no results and I had planned on coming home without answers. The Iron Knight on the other hand had a feeling we were missing something and came up with a plan that would help us find answers. The plan worked, the dreadful truth was revealed. Her Majesty Lucy Black was the one who sent the assassin." His mouth went dry as he remembered the argument, and the bruises he'd left behind.

"I faked my own death as a way to lure The Queen to us, she arrogantly thought that my advisors had called her to Uline to annex with Ashren. Once inside the castle I revealed myself to be alive and well. I tired to talk to her majesty and offered her Uline's assistance as her people are struggling. Blinded by hatred and desperation she refused to listen and instead," The next words came slightly choked,

"declared war against us,"

The crowd was again in an uproar. Gajeel could feel the anger and fear emanating from them. Parents held their children and wives clung to their husbands. Uline had not been involved in a war for over seventy years. The people had every right to be scared. He watched Levy carefully, tears welled in eyes as she watched those below try to make sense of her words, her hands gripped the stone railing in front of her, it was only then that he saw the tips of her gloves on several fingers were a darker shade of red than the rest. She'd chewed her nails too short again, that's why she wore the gloves. What was going on inside that brain of her's that would make her so anxious?

"I know the challenges that lie before us are great and they feel impossible to overcome. Our first instinct is to protect our families, and our livelihoods, to find somewhere safe, away from all of this. It would be easier to run, or to pretend this is all a bad dream. But ask you to look around you. Do you see the families nearest you? The couple just married and still can't let go of each other? The young man behind you who just bought a home for himself, and his father who is sick." sure enough people began to look around, clearly seeing what she had just described all around them "Yes, we all have a duty to those closest to us, but do we not also have a duty to one another?" Her voice rose to a roar, " As your queen I have taken and oath to defend my country against all enemies, to give my life for the sake of my people. I know where my duty lies, it is on the front lines of this war, protecting my people! And while I will fight until my dying breath, I alone cannot and will not be enough! I need help! I need men and women who are willing to protect this land no matter the cost! Who will join me?"

Gajeel watched dumbfounded, once again she had the crowd was in a frenzy. The flags waved higher than before and there was nothing but sheer determination from the people below. Fists raised high in a symbol of solidarity. She would not leave her people, and they would not leave her. Levy's face was hard set, her jaw clenched and she gripped the stone railing even harder than before, but it was her eyes that captured Gajeel, her eyes were on fire. She looked like a goddess, one that was not only enraged, but passionate, and that was a terrible combination. As he watched his queen and her people, Gajeel knew they could not lose, because they had something no other army in the world had. They had her.

As Lily walked past Gajeel, he slapped his bottom jaw, closing Gajeel's gaping mouth with a clack, "Oi, get a hold of yourself,"

Gajeel shook his head and straightened himself, before following Lily inside to wait for Levy. Who as it turns out was only seconds behind them, energy still billowing off her, but Gajeel could see now, the sheen of sweat across her forehead and the exhaustion written across her face. The blood stains on her gloves more evident now that she was closer.

"Do you think it worked?" She asked.

"I think you could have every man woman and child fighting by you side tomorrow morning," Lily replied.

She stood several paces away from Gajeel, and did not look him or even address him. The whole thing made his blood boil, that she could stand in front of all those people and inspire them, then stand so near him and without a single word destroy him.

She nodded curtly, "Then is a job well done,"

Lily bowed and bid them goodnight. The two watched Lily walk away until he disappeared. Gajeel looked down at Levy who now slouched slightly, and her breathing evened out just a bit.

"So what would you like to do your majesty?" his voice once again too formal.

The tone was not lost on her and she scowled up at him for a long time, as if she could pry him open with just that look. He wouldn't return her gaze, deciding it wasn't going to be that easy. She wanted to know what was so obviously eating at him, and he had a few questions of his own. He was willing to tell her what was on his mind, but they were not going to sit and talk like she wanted. Not this time.

Realizing that she wasn't getting anything out of him right now she huffed a bit before saying, "I'm going to the library. You don't have to come,"

He watched her march down the hall a little ways before an idea struck him.

"Hey," he called. She turned to face him an eyebrow quirked in curiosity, but she remained silent, "go change and meet me in the training room,"

"Gajeel I don't feel like training tonight," she stated simply.

He just crossed his arms and said, "I wasn't asking,"

Without another word he turned on his heel and walked away. He could feel her annoyed gaze drilling through him until he had turned the corner toward his room.


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my god. I've been doing this for six months, I seriously can't believe it's been that long! Thank you all for all the positive reviews and kindness! Hopefully you stick with until the end! xoxoxoxo

* * *

She almost didn't go. Almost, but there was something bugging her. Gajeel had been acting distant, and even flat out cold all day long. She couldn't figure out why. When she had left the room this morning she thought everything was fine. But as the day wore on she noticed something was wrong, every time he spoke it was too formal and it grated against her like coarse sand. She tried several times throughout the day to catch his eye, but his eyes were never on her, they simply scanned every thing else around them. By the time she gave her speech she wanted nothing more than for him to just look at her. Just once glance to assure her that he was fine, but it never came. Even facing her head on in the hall he didn't meet her eyes, he looked over her. She was furious but also worn out and her reply sounded whiny and childish which only infuriated her further. Then he had the gall to just walk away from her.

She had had enough and on her way back to her room she decided that if it was a fight Gajeel wanted, it was a fight he would get. He would look at her, If it was the last thing she did. She threw on tunic and a pair of pants that allowed for a wide range of movement and marched across the castle to the training room.

The room was simple, beige marble floors that blended with pillars of a matching color in four corners of an elevated arena like area. Three of the walls were plastered, but one was missing, opening up to the courtyard behind the castle. In the summer it was open to allow a breeze, but this time of year a heavy curtain was pulled across it to keep it from getting icy. The room was still chilly and it was a nice way to keep cool during hard training sessions. Gajeel was already there, he had changed into a loose red tunic and dark cotton pants, he'd pulled his hair up into a messy knot on the back of his head. She probably would've appreciated the look more had she not been so angry.

"Grab a sword shrimp,"

 _Gladly_.

She grabbed a wooden blade from the stand next to the closest pillar and ascended the platform. Gajeel was already at the other end, leaning against his practice blade in the most arrogant manner he could muster. She was sure that was meant to irritate her, and it worked.

"Okay, shorty, come at me wi-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because she was already moving. Bare feet slapping against the marble, anger driving her. he managed to block what would have been a hard hit to the ribs. Not nearly as caught off guard as she had hoped he parried her blows with and quickly advanced on her. He locked eyes with her for the first time since that morning. They were dark, and predatory, it sent a chill down her spine. She knew she was at a disadvantage against him, his whole life revolved around mastering swordplay as means to protect her. She would have to fight smarter if she wanted to keep up with him. He lunged for her, aiming for her neck, she ducked and swept her blade at his ankles. He was faster though, jumping out of the way, before quickly bringing his blade up again to block against her next slash near his face.

The clack of wood echoed through the room. He pushed back against her and sent her stumbling. She realized a little too late that he wasn't holding back, she was his prey. He charged her, attacking her with swift precise moves. She managed to block most of them but still took a few hits across the knuckles and one on her bicep that she knew would bruise. Slowly, they moved across the arena until she was almost at the edge, teetering too close to the small drop off, determined, she stood her ground and pushed back against him with all her strength, but it did no good.

Their blades were crossed right at Levy's sternum, they were so close she could feel his breaths against her cheek,his breaths came even and controlled. She was shaking from excursion, and was fighting to keep her legs from giving out, yet he hadn't even broken a sweat. Everything about him oozed arrogance, from his eyes that drilled right through her confidence to the way his feet firmly planted to the marble floors. He knew he had the upper hand, and he wasn't going to let her forget it. He pressed harder against her.

"Get off me," she growled.

She had wanted him to look at her all day, but now that she was pinned under his unrelenting crimson eyes, she wished for nothing more than for him to look away.

"No." he snarled, "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you,"

"Wrong with me?" Fury boiled within her, "What about you?"

Gajeel's grip eased just slightly, and he seemed to be searching for some kind of response, as if what was bothering him would be clear. She didn't give him the chance. She kneed him hard in the thigh, just above his knee. He stumbled back just enough for her to wiggle away from him. She moved on light feet to the middle of the arena, finally putting some distance between them.

"You're the one who won't even look at me!" She shouted.

His voice was low as he slowly made his to her, sword at the ready, "It's because you're hiding something,"

"What the fuck are you talking about Gajeel?"

She had nothing to hide, especially from him. The whole idea was absurd, and aggravating.

"Then why don't you tell Pantherlily about us?"

He was almost on top her now. She needed to move but she couldn't, her mind was too busy trying to make sense of the situation.

"I told you. It's not the right ti-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, it's more than that,"

His blade smacked her in the shoulder, and the burn woke her up. She was moving again, but she had waited too long, there was no escaping him now.

"You trust Pantherlily more than anyone else, More than me Levy. He would want to know. He deserves to know,"

She attempted a lunge at him and successfully landed a blow on his ribs. She was not going to be the only one leaving this room with bruises. While he tried to catch his breath she advanced. It was her turn to push him around. She was beyond pissed. How dare her accuse her of hiding something? After everything she'd been through these last weeks, she had a right to feel the way she did.

"Maybe it's because the last time I trusted a friend she tried to kill me." she sneered at him between blows.

She swung hard at his head and but he easily ducked out of the way.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be taken advantage of again."

The words were coming faster than she could make sense of them. Her anger poured through her unleashing things she hadn't even known were bottled up.

"I know now that revealing your weaknesses to someone only gives them power over you and given the opportunity they _will_ use it against you. Lucy had years! She knew everything that made me tick! she has watched me flounder about eagerly trying to find a peaceful solution! I played right into her hands Gajeel! And all because I assumed she was my friend. So no I didn't tell him about us and I don't plan to. It's just one more person who will have something against once it's in his best interest!"

She swiped at his thigh but he swatted the blade away as if it were an insect. Her attacks were useless now, but she continued to swing at him, in a blitz of random erratic motions. She felt herself being swallowed by her of fury.

"I'm a weakness?" Gajeel asked calmly.

It was a simple question. The answer should be simple.

He knew she was tiring and pushed back against her. Gaining ground quickly.

"You can't trust Pantherlily? Are you listening to yourself?"

Now he was chiding her like some child. What was his problem? Why wasn't he listening to her?

"I think I have every right to be paranoid. I have always trusted too much. Not anymore. People are going to have to earn that trust!"

He hit her on the wrist hard enough to make her drop her sword, in shock she took a step back. He took a step forward. Her back hit the cold marble of one of the pillars, It stung her sweat soaked skin. Gajeel dropped his sword, and pushed her against the marble. He pressed his body against her so that she was pinned. They were nearly chest to chest, his ragged breaths surrounded her. She turned her head away, unwilling to look him in the eye. For a while there was nothing.

"Lev, look at me," he commanded.

She turned to him begrudgingly. He no longer looked at her as if she were prey, but his eyes were still hard. He squeezed her waist, letting her know he wasn't going to let her go.

"I know you've been though a lot and you're scared. You trusted her, she betrayed you. Everything you thought you knew about her was wrong. I get it."

His voice was softer than it should have been. He should be angry. Why wasn't he angry?

"But Lil', he's not Lucy. He would die before he would hurt you. You have to trust somebody. And if it ain't me, it's gotta be him,"

He rested his forearm against the pillar over her head. A pained look crossed his face, before he lowered his head onto her shoulder.

"And do not call me your weakness." he paused for a long time, "Not after everything,"

The grip on her waist loosened but her did not remove it. He nuzzled into her neck breathing deeply.

"Please," he muttered.

He began kissing her, feather light along her collar bone, up her neck. A soft mewl escaped her as he continued to kiss his away to her ear. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his shoulders. He nipped at her ear a little rougher than was necessary, she bucked against him involuntarily.

"Please," he begged again, "Tell me I'm not,"

Her mouth went dry. He was a weakness, especially after everything. Levy Silver, queen of Uline, would do anything for her country, That had always been her conviction. She had always breathed for no other reason than for Uline. She would pay any price to protect it.

Except him.

If she ever had to choose between her kingdom and the man in front her, she knew what she would choose. If that wasn't a weakness she didn't know what was.

"You're not my weakness," she whispered.


End file.
